Crimson Petals
by x.Lady.Midnight.x
Summary: Obsession. An idea or thought that continually preoccupies or intrudes on a person's mind. Rose. An idea that became Aro's every living thought. Knowledge is a thirst, but sometimes it is better to abstain, than to drown one's self in a tide of crimson.
1. Rosellina

**~ Crimson Petals ~**

"_Without Obsession, life is nothing"_ **- John Waters**

_I have never really classed myself as a lucky person – quite the opposite in fact – but I have never played with the idea that God might actually hate me. However, I soon realise that I am staring the master of death in the face; a profile as smooth as honey, and I begin to toy with the idea that perhaps I had been wrong in my assumptions._

It was meant to be a holiday. One that I had won through chance as a raffle prize, along with forty other _lucky_ holiday goers. We all thought it would be fun, it was - for me - an escape from my hellish excuse of a life. I guess I had been right about one thing, it was going to be an escape – a permanent one. Death. I had not envisioned mine to be so unexpected. I had always thought my demise would be the result of a familiar blade drawing crimson lines upon each wrist, not stood amongst strangers, surrounded perfectly by ruby-eyed angels that were ready to claw me into their grasp. I wondered briefly how much it was going to hurt, my eyes meeting the gaze of a raven-haired man upon a dais. He smiled widely at me then, almost as if I was a welcomed acquaintance, and I ignored the screams of torment that suddenly erupted around me. I wasn't afraid to die, unfortunately death was a familiar concept to me. I did not even gasp in surprise or horror, as the raven-haired man suddenly appeared inches before me. I simply stared.

"Such bravery" He murmured silkily, watching me with interest. "I had expected a display of great anguish from one such as you" He chuckled, bowing his head to survey me closer.

"Such as me?" I whispered questioningly.

Again the man; the beautiful angel, laughed, shaking his head indulgently. He spoke again, his voice barely louder than my own had been. "Felix, be a dear and save a few for me – this one is not to be touched" His gaze never once wavered from mine, and I never once faltered – even I realised I should have felt more fear than I did. "Forgive me my dear, I will just be a moment"

He left my short line of vision, my attention momentarily being grabbed by the perfect swirls of crimson made unintentionally upon the marble. I tilted my head as the metallic substance hugged the rubber edgings of my canvas lace-ups, capturing my interest and staining the pale material with flecks of burgundy delight.

A loud scoff abruptly broke me away from my thoughts, and I watched on as a snowy-haired angel stormed angrily away from my would-be-conversationalist. My eyes widened unintentionally as the raven-haired man suddenly strode cheerily back toward me, comfortably clearing the large space of hall in a matter of seconds.

"Forgive me my rudeness, sweetling, but this is not the place for you now" He beamed brightly, lifting me up effortlessly into his arms.

I did not answer, the sudden smell of fresh pine filled my senses and it was enough to distract me from the rather intrusive grab of my person. I sighed wonderingly, marvelling at the notion that a person could smell so lovely. I was soon snapped out of my comfort, however. Quickly closing my eyes as the world began to rush by at a new alien speed. We stopped suddenly and the dark-haired angel carefully placed me onto my feet – the room I now stood in captured my attention immediately. A fire had been lit; the rooms one and only source of light, throwing threatening shadows across the thin expanse of furniture. A heavy oak four-poster lay head first against an ancient stone wall, and a paperless writing desk stood idly by the fire. There were no windows, no other furniture to speak of, just one other door – which I guessed lead to a simple en suite.

"Do you like your room?" He asked happily, bringing forth a perplexed frown to my features.

"My room?" I echoed. So far things were making less sense than what had happened to the others back in the hall.

"Well you're going to need somewhere to stay aren't you? You must forgive me it's simplicity, but it is not often we have guests that hold your requirements" He chuckled, gazing down at me expectantly.

"Stay? You're not going to kill me like the others then?" I asked bluntly, thoughtfully turning towards him.

"Would you prefer me to, Rose?" He smiled, tilting his head teasingly.

I frowned. "...I don't know...wait! – How do you know my name?" I questioned fearfully, stumbling back a few pointless footsteps.

" - Oh, I know lot more than that, my dear"

" - How?"

His smile widened. "That would be a spoiler I'm afraid. The blanks are there for you to fill in on your own, Rose, I will not correct you either way"

My mind was slowly becoming a travesty, such few words had already begun to crumble my calm. "What are you?"

He chuckled. "I couldn't possibly say"

I swallowed hard. "Fine. Who are you?"

Sighing heavily, he slowly began to stroll airily around the room, softly trailing his long fingers over the large oak pieces. "I suppose that small snippet of information can do no harm, and it would be quite rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is Aro"

I nodded slowly as I took a deep breath. "And why am I here?"

He spun gracefully to face me. "You fascinate me, child! I have been on this earth longer than you would care to imagine, and not once have I ever heard a heartbeat as calm as yours in the presence of one of our kind. So strange that such a thing should occur...and your _thoughts_! Your thoughts are simply a treasure trove for those who are interested in the workings of the human mind, like myself and my brothers. The way you think...it is so very peculiar" He said slowly, as if my head was a difficult calculation he was trying to work out.

"How so?" I countered quietly, very aware of the fact that he was talking about my thoughts as if I had spoke them out loud. An utterly insane thought came to me then, one that told me this man could read minds.

He rushed forward suddenly and I tried not to flinch. However the squirm was harder to fight off as his arctic fingers abruptly encircled my wrist.

"This" He murmured quietly, gently pulling back my long white sleeve, to unveil a rather violent looking scar. "Your obsession for blood was almost your undoing, child, and yet you still do not abstain from releasing it"

"Don't" I whimpered uselessly as he forced my other arm onto display. Much fresher wounds were brought to light, some barely days old, but even in my present obscurity and fear, the sight of them calmed me to the point of contentment. Just knowing how the pattern of the blade would exactly match each of the other ruby lines over my body was enough to dull the senses. I could almost feel the blood pouring from the wounds all over again...

"Such sweetness" Aro murmured hoarsely, and his grip on my arm tightened.

"Angh!" I cried out, desperately trying to rip myself from his grasp. "Let go! You're hurting me!"

Violently he forced my back to his chest. His hold was enough to crush my willowy form tightly into his embrace, and I gasped greedily for air. "Oh my darling Rose" He whispered softly against my ear. "I have barely begun"

**AN: **_Please let me know what you think. This is all new to me, and I would reeeeaallly appreciate some feedback. I hope to reply personally to every review :) Be kind lol. I hope to update at least every two days, most likely a little quicker with more reviews, because if I'm honest, they're likely to spur me on x x x_


	2. Sangue Rosa

**~ Crimson Petals ~**

_Endurance: **The act of bearing or suffering; a continuing under pain or distress without resistance, or without being overcome; sufferance; patience.**_

"Stop! Please Stop!" I cried, burying my face into the bed pillow. I once again felt Aro's nail slice violently along my exposed back, and I stubbornly forced down a scream.

In my head this mild torture had been going on for hours, but truthfully I was completely unaware of a time scale. He had politely informed me before he'd started that what was about to occur would merely be a simple test of my limits. This interested him greatly, apparently, however the reason to why this was utterly alluded me. Perhaps I was just too preoccupied to care.

"Forgive me, dear one" He murmured lightly, eventually removing the hand that restrained me.

I slowly sat myself up. The slightest movement bringing a muffled hiss to my lips with every twist or turn. I hugged the pillow tight against me - an unwitting show of modesty – and carefully tucked my feet beneath my legs. I knew it would do no good to run from this..._creature_...he had absolutely no fears that I would escape. Aro was indeed so sure of himself that it reached far beyond the simple terms of arrogance. Perhaps omniscient was a more fitting annotation.

I gasped almost silently. Suddenly taking notice of the darker blemishes upon the burgundy sheets.

"Is that -"

" - Yours? I am afraid so. Your blood runs readily from your wounds in thick torrents, my dear – It is almost as if your body _wants_ to bleed" He said quietly, gazing down at me with questioning orbs. My breathing faltered under his scrutiny.

"I don't understand" I whispered, grimacing slightly as I leant into the plush pillows.

"You do not need to" Aro replied, slowly pacing to my side of the bed.

I wanted to face him, to at least _try _to read him, but I could not bare the thought of turning. My wounds seared lightly in agreement, and I resigned myself to immobility.

The bed dipped and a sudden chill teased my exposed skin. I closed my eyes as his fingers splayed across my back, quickly realising that the arctic frost they admitted dully numbed the nagging pain. I shivered involuntarily as they traced the outlines of their work. A cruel contrast to the anguish they had just inflicted upon me.

"You will kill me in the end?" I muttered numbly, ignoring the tear that shamefully escaped my dark wells.

"Perhaps" I heard him murmur with amusement. "But for now I hope you will teach me"

"Teach you?" I frowned. "Teach you what?"

His hand suddenly left me, and now it hovered tauntingly upon the door handle. My gaze turned dark as I realised he was about to leave me without an answer. "Teach you _what_, Aro!" I yelled, ignoring the pain that suddenly splintered my wounds.

"- Later, my darling Rose. Now you must rest. I will be back shortly"

He smiled, feigning kindness and slithered away. I was alone. Solitude. How I had grown to despise it. It was not long before I began to shake uncontrollably, and strangled sobs finally tore through my lips. My despair grew as the last embers of the fire died, and in the darkness I suddenly craved the ever comforting pain to once more bring me sol

[-]

_(The Mind That Is Aro's)_

I made my way silently through the dark, winding corridors of my home, not even my swift footsteps could be heard as I glided my way along the ancient pathways. To some they would be a maze, but I knew them as an extension of myself. My personality shone out through the many art pieces and sculptures that graced the old stone walls, and a small contented sigh passed my lips as I reminisced about the hard work that had bought me this place in my kind's world. Yes, everything was good.

"Aro?"

I paused and turned, my smile widening serenely. "Caius!" I beamed ecstatically. "How long have you been lurking in the shadows, dear brother?"

"I have been waiting" He muttered coldly. "I wanted to hear your explanation for earlier. Why is that girl still alive?"

His voice held hints of an accusation. No doubt he feared I was keeping him out of the loop of some untoward plan. He couldn't have been further off the mark.

"Peace Caius" I chuckled lightly. "Always so serious, brother. I believe I have already confessed to you my boredom of late?" I said softly, straightening a rather disgruntled painting.

"And you thought a _pet_ would cure this?" He smirked, idly removing non-existent dirt from his blazer.

"No, nothing so vulgar" I corrected disapprovingly. "She interests me"

" - How so?"

" - I don't know if you noticed brother, but her heart did not sing for us back in the hall. I thought it strange, never before have I heard a heartbeat so content in our presence. Naturally I was intrigued by such a creature"

"Naturally" He replied flatly. My brother did not share my rather inquisitive nature of the world. "And her thoughts?" He continued. "I gather they intriguedyou also?"

"Yes" I began excitedly, eager to hear his view. "Her thinking is incredibly logical, her judgement does not cloud even in the darkest of situations. She does not panic, something that is alien to me when it comes to humans – they are normally such a weak race"

Caius raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"_So,_ brother – does it not entice you to find out why? Why is she so different from this others?" I beamed happily, ecstatic to once again have something to feed my interests. "And then there is also the matter of the blood -"

" - Yes, she was rather sweet smelling, wasn't she?" Caius smiled cruelly. "I managed to catch her scent as I left the hall. A waste of a fine meal if you ask me"

I tittered lightly. "A small price perhaps, but her scent was not what I was referring to - "

"- Oh? Then what?"

" - Rose has the most peculiar obsession with blood" I began thoughtfully. "Even her own. Her skin is literally a map of scars. It as if she finds _gratification_ from self-mutilation"

A teasing smile suddenly played upon my brother's lips. "_Rose?_" He echoed mockingly. "Why Aro, you are on first name terms already? I never knew you were such the sentimentalist"

Ignoring his callous remark, I smiled indulgently. "Bait me if you will Caius, but surely you can see where I am coming from? Do you agree that this is not normal behaviour?"

"Who are we to decide what is normal" He sniffed dismissively. "Besides, what does it matter? She has a strange manner, so what? What exactly is it you hope to achieve from this girl, apart from alleviating your apparently _extreme_ boredom?"

I frowned thoughtfully. Caius had _hit the nail on the head_, so to speak. What _did _I plan to gain from Rose? Perhaps it was simply to learn more about her and her strange ways, and in doing so learn more about the workings of humanity?

"I am not certain" I confessed eventually, turning slowly from him. "To find a limit to her endurance, perhaps. Her resolve; after all, is one to be admired"

"You really were bored, weren't you?" Caius asked flatly.

I grinned. "Excruciatingly so"

[-]

_(The Mind That Is Rose's)_

My eyes opened wearily, squinting against the sudden pool of light that flooded the room. Groaning, I run a frustrated hand through my thick red tresses, silently angry with myself for succumbing to my tired mind. After all, it had done me little good. My dreams had been filled with laughing shadows and piercing screams, two of the main ingredients for a restless night's sleep.

"You're awake" A soft voice murmured happily.

I looked up, dully noting that someone had placed the duvet over me whilst I'd slept. Aro. He leant leisurely against the bottom left bedpost, the light from the warm fire casting a ghost like glow across his beatific features.

"Am I?" I whispered wistfully. Part of me hoped that my nightmare was simply continuing, that I would wake up soon and find myself still on the plane, surrounded by crying children and angry parents. I guess I wasn't that lucky.

"Such a serious face, little one" He chuckled. "Surely you cannot hate me already?"

"I don't hate you" I murmured quietly. "You frighten me"

"Really? How odd" He said conversationally. I gazed on with wary eyes as he carefully sat himself next to me on the bed. "You see I find that difficult to believe, Rose"

"I doubt that" I replied, remembering his small torture session.

To my surprise, Aro laughed. "No, dear one, I have known fear. I have heard the hearts of children as I've prepared to rip their throats out, I have listened to their pleas and cries as I've slowly drained them of their life source – that is fear. It is the instinct for survival"

" - Perhaps I don't want to survive?" I rallied quietly, my voice void of any emotion.

Aro gently grasped my chin and tilted my head up. The small touch sparked icy pinpricks to dance fervently along my skin, and my eyes froze upon his heavy gaze.

"Perhaps" He smiled, his tongue laced with amusement. "Or perhaps you feel you have no right to"

I did not answer straight away. It was incredibly disconcerting how he kept picking thoughts from my head, and yet I couldn't help but feel pleasantly stricken by his apparent talent. Maybe he _could_ read minds, and if he could, there was really little need for this discussion.

"There is always need for discussion, Rosellina" He chuckled, and I jumped back in surprise.

" - Did you just -"

" - Read your mind?"

" - _Did_ you?"

" - Do you think I am capable of such things?" He said, tilting his head questioningly to one side.

I swallowed nervously. "Before I came to this place I would have thought the idea absurd...now I am not so sure" I answered. I paused and thought for a moment, allowing my words to sink in whilst I gathered the nerve to voice the one question that had been nagging me from the moment he took me from the hall. "Aro?" I whispered.

" - Yes dear one?"

"You were right, before, when you said I felt like I shouldn't be here. There were others in the hall that appreciated their lives far more than I do, children. I mean, look at what I've done" I murmured shamefully, slowly raising my arms up in front of me. "Death would have been a kindness"

"I am not here to be _kind_, my dear" He smiled, gently circling his fingers around my wrists. "And you are not here to divulge in misplaced morals"

"Then why?" I asked quietly, determined to get an answer this time. I watched him through a dreamlike haze as he lifted my pale arm in front of him. I did not think of the danger that could follow such an action.

"I wish to see a human's endurance at it's best, and I believe you are one to help me in my little experiment. Do you agree, Rose?" He tittered lightly, suddenly digging his nails deep into my skin.

I grimaced and gazed on, captured by the crimson hues as blood spilled generously from the wounds he'd created. Was this God providing me with the ultimate object to ensure my release? Aro was certainly more piercing than any blade. Was God answering my cry for a pain so numbing, I would never have to feel the anguish of my past again? Aro slowly pulled the blood stained sheets away from me, and I knew the answer to my questions.

" - Yes" I breathed.

_I assess the power of a will by how much resistance, pain, torture it endures and knows how to turn to its advantage ~ _**Friedrich Nietzsche**

**AN: **_Here's the next instalment. Let me know if you like where its going, or have any questions or queries about the story so far. I hope the next chapters will give you a little more of Rose's past, and why she has a slight predisposition towards blood lol. I hope the characters are okay. Thank you so much for my first reviews, I hope you both got my replies. Hope to hear from you again :) Enjoy!_

_X x X_


	3. Roman

**~ Crimson Petals ~**

Blood. So much blood. I know my room now resembles a deeply disturbing murder scene, and yet I am still alive. I lie barely clothed upon the bed, weak, crippled. My breath comes from me in ragged gasps – but I am alive. I turn my head in a daze and find him lurking in a corner, the barely lit fire illuminating his snow-like complection. Aro is angelic, beautiful, he appears gracious and civilised, and yet he has rendered me useless – a mutilated doll. I had liked it at first, the pain, the blood, it had been a welcome distraction from myself, but then I noticed the amount of blood I was losing, how it poured so readily from each expert laceration he made. I began to lose control, I began to panic. Contrary to my original belief, I didn't really want to die, the sudden epiphany actually managed to shock me into reality. No, I did not want to die. I smile darkly, finding it cruelly ironic that I had to come so close to death to realise how much I wanted life – it is a shame that the realisation had to come so late. I want to leave this sinistral place, but I know Aro will not allow it, and I fear that this cold stone shell will eventually become my tomb.

"...Please?" I breathe wearily. To do so is torture in itself.

I hear a sigh. One laced so heavily in regret – it is a sad thing really.

"I confess myself disappointed, dear one...I had thought you would be different" Aro murmured softly, refusing to remove himself from the shadows.

"I am!" I choked, feebly rolling onto my stomach. I try to get up, but the attempt merely ends with me falling painfully onto the frozen floor. A bed curtain falls with me, hiding half my wounds from view, and sparing me some dignity.

"No" Aro began sadly, unaffected by my attempt. "You are weak, just like the rest of your race. I had so hoped that you could help me -"

" - I can! Please!

" - No, you were right before, death would be a kindness"

" - No, no! Let me rest! I'll be ready next time, I'll know what to expect"

Another sigh left Aro's lips, and darkness clouded my vision as I realised he was suddenly stood over me. He crouched down to my side and carefully wrapped the fallen bed curtain around my pitiful form. Then, like a newborn wrapped in rags, he lifted me into his arms, bringing me closer to the fire. Despite all he had done, I could not help but lean eagerly into his embrace, finding some comfort from the affectionate gesture and the anaesthetizing coldness it admitted.

"My words were not said to upset or frighten you, my dear" He breathed softly. "But it does not mean that they weren't truthful. If I continue with our little..._experiment_, you _will_ eventually die. There is no ifs. Wouldn't you prefer not to suffer?"

I scoffed darkly. "You think that _this_ is suffering?" I whispered weakly. "I've known worse"

His icy fingers brushed my leg. "Yes, you have, haven't you?" He murmured thoughtfully.

I closed my eyes and sobbed, feeling the tears that slowly stroked my cheeks. "..._Roman_"

[-]

_(The Mind That Is Aro's)_

Rose had fallen into a heavy slumber in my arms. Her thin breaths barely audible even to my sensitive ears. I had immediately called for Demetri, in the hope that he would send me a human that could assist with her wounds and fetch her some clean bedsheets. As usual my guard did not disappoint, and so now I watch on, gazing fiercely as some hack-handed human cleans her up and dresses her wounds in soft tourniquets. My brother subtly appears beside me, but I ignore him, my attention held solely by the sleeping girl upon the now crisp white sheets. Rose's flame-like hair frames her pale features in such a beautiful contrast, it is difficult not to stare – the crimson carvings I created only adding perfectly to its allure.

"You _have_ been busy haven't you?"

Caius' taunting sneer snaps me out of my thoughts, but I do not look away from her.

"I got carried away" I admitted quietly, silently daring him to challenge me further.

"I can see that" He smirked.

"Her blood...it clouds my judgement. I did not even trust myself to dress her wounds" I murmured softly. I was _ashamed_ of myself. It was a sign of weakness to have presented such a pathetic show of will. I was better than that, better than others.

"Aro do not be so hard on yourself" Caius laughed mockingly. "So what if you overindulged? She is just one human, there are plenty of others out there for you to play with"

" - But they are not her. It would defeat the point of all this"

" - You are beginning to sound like a mad man" My brother pointed out lightly. "Perhaps time has finally taken its toll?"

I chuckled lightly despite myself. "Perhaps, brother, but I think you have long beaten me to the post, don't you?"

" - Aha, touché"

A change in the scene causes my attention to quickly return to Rose and her nurse maid. The latter suddenly stands; bowing her head, and warily makes her way over to my brother and I. She looks up shyly.

"Her wounds are dressed, master" She whispered quietly.

"Thank you Maria, my pet" I smiled sweetly, the words sugary on my tongue. "Is there anything else you think she might need?"

"Perhaps some food?" She offered meekly. "And..err..um..some clothes?"

At this Caius scoffs mockingly, but I ignore him – a well practised reaction to most things my brother has to say.

"Fetch her some clothes and a fair meal then, dear one. I am sure we must have something lying around for her to wear. She is a similar size to Renata, wouldn't you say Caius?"

" - I do not pay such close attention"

"Go and speak with Renata, Maria – I am sure she will be willing to part with a garment or two if you say it is I who has asked" I ordered her softly, careful not to frighten the timid creature further. I didn't want her to have a heart attack before she'd even completed her tasks.

She respectfully bowed her head. "Yes master"

Caius and I were alone once again, and we allowed silence to drift contently between us. Rose shifted suddenly in her sleep, and a pained expression creased her otherwise peaceful features. My animalistic actions had left me at a crossroads. I was half doubtful that she would even survive the night, let alone another of my little tests. I sighed heavily once more, and Caius took the chance to interrupt my thoughts.

"I wonder, brother...how does dear Rose feel about these little sessions of yours?" He taunted softly, idly gliding his way over to her bedside. He raised one long pale finger to her cheek, and I was shocked to feel a possessive growl building itself in my chest. Caius smirked. "Peace Aro, I am only looking. You cannot blame me for being curious, can you? We are both patrons to science after all"

"And yet I recall you thinking her as nothing more than a meal" I smiled pleasantly, placing a restraining hand softly upon his shoulder. Even with my show of overt politeness, I knew my brother had heard the barely concealed threat that bubbled discreetly beneath the surface. I was, after all, aware of the primitive possessiveness that swam treacherously in my eyes. It all but screamed, _mine._

"Perhaps I have changed my mind" He smirked, baiting me further.

"_...Roman, don't..."_

My brutal reply was instantly snatched from my lips. My attention caught by the frightened sleeping girl upon the bed.

"Shh, Rosellina" I murmured softly, my fingertips soothingly ghosting her face. "It is just a dream, nothing can hurt you there"

" - Who is Roman?" Caius questioned, a wary look gracing his stern features as he took in my actions.

" - Her brother" I answered softly, pulling a plush bed throw over her small frame. "He killed himself a little over a year ago"

Caius scoffed. "Humans are such pathetic creatures. The slightest thing pushes them over the edge"

"Perhaps" I agreed softly. "But Rose blames herself for her brother's death. He was in love with her, and it was her denial of him that lead to his untimely demise"

" _- _Such warped lifestyles these people lead" He noted indifferently. "No wonder her mind is so unstable"

"Oh brother" I tittered lightly. "As usual your graceful emphatic nature does not fail to disappoint"

My voice is of course laced thickly in sarcasm, but never the less, it brings a genuine smile to both our exquisite profiles, as once again, our attentions are captured by my sweet Rosellina upon the bed.

_R&R!_

_Thank you so much Kassandra for reviewing :) I thought I would reply to you on here as a small declaration lol. It upsets me that so many people have read and yet not reviewed :( But I won't be petty and refuse not to update, because that is not why I write, I just hope to spur more people to review so that I know you all enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing. Hope you like the update guys xxx_


	4. A Time For Words

**~ Crimson Petals ~**

**_Manipulation: _**_The basic tool for the manipulation of reality is the manipulation of words. If you can control the meaning of words, you can control the people who must use the words_**_Phillip K Dick_**

"_...Roman, don't..."_

"_Why can't I love you?"_

_I stare at him, this alien face I had once known as my brother. I open my mouth but no sound leaves me, and I faintly realise I must be dreaming. Roman is dead – gone - but not here, not in my head. His face haunts me as I watch him pick up the carving knife._

"_You can't leave me, Rosie! You can't go off to college, I won't let you. We'll never be together if you leave!" His words are like nails against a chalk board, and my eyes widen as I watch the glittering metal in his hand._

"_Roman, put the knife down, please. We can talk about this -"_

" _- No! Shut up! I want to touch you, let me touch you"_

" _- No, Roman -"_

" _- Roosiiieee -"_

" - NO!"

My breath hurls from me in ragged gasps, and it takes me a moment to realise that I am in fact in my stone tomb. I am not in my childhood home with my long dead sibling, I am here – safe. An ironic thought considering my rather twisted circumstances, and I wonder what state my mind must be in to consider this dark place my safe house.

"Rosellina?"

The soft voice calms me, and I meet the gaze of my keeper only too willingly.

"Aro" I breathe. Uncertainty is laced subtly into my words, but I doubt he has missed it. I doubt he ever misses anything.

"Do not worry, my sweet" He purrs, his voice syrup and honey through the dim. "I do not intend to continue our game just yet"

He sits against the writing desk, an expectant expression gracing his eerily perfect features, and I can feel the beginnings of a frown forming on my face.

"Do you expect me to be grateful?" I question shortly, leaning against the pillows for support. My anger surprises me. It's arrival is unexpected, and it is slowly poisoning my reason to the point of idiocy.

"Of course not, Rosellina" He answers. "I was merely awaiting your reaction" He smiles genuinely, and yet my eyes narrow into suspicious slits.

" If you are not here to test me, then why are you here?" I blurt out, coming across a lot ruder than I ever intended. It seemed my rather restless sleep had left me more than a little wired.

"To keep you company, of course! I would be a rather poor host if I were to leave you to your own devices, would I not?" He chuckled, moving to perch beside me on the bed. I barely saw the gesture take place. He was no more than a blur to my tired eyes.

"How is it you move so fast?" I wonder quietly, ignoring his previous statement. To play at word games was not a line of action that would get me very far, and I'm beginning to hate being the ignorant party.

"Why do you need to know?"

" - Why do you always answer a question with a question?" I cough, reaching for the cool glass of water on my bed stand. It is in front of me before my hand can completely leave the warmth of the duvet, and I take it from his arctic fingers with an accusing glare. "It must be my mind that interests you now, or you would not think to play such irritating head games"

Aro's smile only widens; a feat I would have thought impossible, and he carefully retrieves the glass once more from my fingers.

"I'll tell you what" He begins softly. "Perhaps a little give and take _is_ in order...if only to make it fair. You indulge me in my questions, and I will happily return the favour"

I bit my lip thoughtfully. "You will worm out of them somehow" I pointed out quietly, shyly testing the waters of my limits.

His eyes glitter playfully. "Not if you ask the right questions"

"Fine" I agree, ready to take on his challenge. "You're not human, are you?"

He smiles. " - No"

" - Then what -"

" - Ah-ah, dear one. You have asked your question, now it is my turn"

I close my mouth immediately, although it is rather grudgingly. The need to know all is often a rather irksome trait of mine, and I can feel it buzzing noisily round my mind as I wait for his gentle interrogations.

"If I were to say that you were free to go...to where would you take your leave?" Aro's gaze sparkles at me innocently, and yet I can not help but feel that there is perhaps a manipulative undertone to his wording.

"I don't know" I answer truthfully, and a coldness slowly creeps over me. The verity behind my reluctant sentence strikes a nerve, and I quickly realise that it was always his purpose to do so. "You wish to trap me here with reminders of an empty home?"

"No. I wish to remove your want for a place forever out of reach" He replies softly, and I blanch from the sincerity – he will never let me leave here, the truth of it sings to me from behind his eyes. "To want things that we cannot have maddens the mind, Rosellina. Surely you're heart would not take any more sorrow?"

"You'd be surprised what I can take" I laugh darkly, roughly brushing flame-like hair away from my face. "Aro, if you are not human, then what are you?"

I had hoped my unexpected query would throw him directly into truth, but as always Aro was ten steps ahead of me, and his answer rolled off his tongue as if it had been rehearsed more than a hundred times.

" - My kind has many names" He chuckles happily at my no doubt exasperated expression, and I find it difficult to ignore the beauty of his relatively small action. "What do _you_ think I am, Rosellina?"

I shook my head. "Any ideas I have are ridiculous. I wouldn't even entertain them"

" - But we have already deduced that I am not human. Surely your theories can not be _much_ more of a leap?"

I sigh, all to easily finding reason in his words. "I thought I knew...but then other things refused to fit in with my idea" I grumble quietly, embarrassed by the truth behind my words. Creatures of fantasy did not exist in the real world, it was not possible.

Aro raises one thin brow. "Really? Such as what?"

"That for one" I blurt out quickly, pointing dismissively toward a rather ancient looking crucifix hung above the fire place. His reaction only serves to tease at my embarrassment.

"You think me a demon?" He replies silkily, his voice laced heavily with amusement. "Or perhaps Lucifer himself ?"

"Of course not!" I snap angrily, irked by his teasing. "Do you have to be so facetious about it? This was _your_ question"

"No, no, I'm sorry my dear, forgive me. Please continue" Aro resigns himself to sitting with clasped hands upon his lap, but he is unable to completely remove the rich laughter from his crimson wells - Something I find strangely comforting. It was as if the warmth of the emotion hid away the ruby of his iris, leaving you with a man much less frightening and inviting – no doubt a dangerous mix when the monster within him thrives so readily beneath his serene surface.

"Thank you" I murmur eventually, pulling myself out of my thoughts. "After what happened back in the hall...those people...I thought...I thought you might be... -"

"Yes, dear one?" He pushes when it seems I will not answer.

" - ...A vampire" I drop my gaze. Even as I'm saying it I feel the taunts readying viciously on his tongue. No mocking jibes are spoken; and disbelievingly, I look up. "_Are _you?"I breathe, amazement laced thickly into my one small sentence. "That isn't possible"

" - It is entirely possible, Rosellina. That is what I am, that is what we all are"

"But what about the cross?" I point out quickly. "How can you look at it? And what about Heidi? She was outside during the day. Why didn't she burn in the daylight?"

He smiles knowingly. "Myths" He breathes. "Created by my brothers and I to disguise the existence of our kind"

I thoughtfully incline my head. "So Stakes...?"

" - Would snap on impact"

" - Garlic?"

" - A rather disgusting smell, but that is all"

" - Coffins?"

At this he chuckles. "We do not sleep"

I nod again. "So I gather that holy water is just -"

" - Water"

" - Fantastic" I know my face falls as the last of my hopes is dismissed, and I suddenly feel his cool fingertips against my cheek. His touch causes me to flinch, and I hear a satisfied chuckle rumble happily in his throat.

"You needn't fear me all the time, dear one" He murmurs, tracing feather-like touches along my jawline. His caress moves slowly down to the hollow of my neck and stops, his thumb resting gently against the place where my pulse must be.

"Should I fear you now?" I whisper shakily. I watch him like a deer caught in headlights.

He tilts his head thoughtfully. "Perhaps"

I fight back a scream as I am suddenly forced me back against the pillows, his mouth hovering rather disconcertingly above my jugular.

"No, not yet!" I beg, frightful tears pooling shamefully at the corners of my eyes.

"You did not complain when we began yesterday" He purrs silkily, carefully peeling away the sheets. "In fact you rather enjoyed it"

Aro slides from the bed and stands thoughtfully over me, his eyes appraising my heavily bandaged frame. I do not shy away from his piercing gaze - I know I my body closely resembles that of an Egyptian mummy – but I do blanch under his scrutiny.

"Please. I hurt. I can't do this now" I whisper pleadingly, and I force myself to meet his gaze.

A gentle sigh slips past his lips, and I gaze on hopefully as he crouches gracefully by the bed. "You would never be able to fully endure me, Rosellina – even at your best" He replies softly, calmly stroking his long fingers through my hair. "So what difference would waiting make? Your death is inevitable"

"Only if you choose for it to be" I push quietly. Silently hoping to appeal to his rather discernible vanity.

A strange smile suddenly ghosts his serene features and his fingers cease their incessant stroking. "Clever little human" He breathes, a confusing tinge of admiration staining his rather covert observation. "You are really quite the perceptive one, aren't you?"

I frown. "What?"

" - Perhaps I _can_ find another use for you"

" - Aro...? -"

" - Sleep, Rosellina, you are going to need your strength for tomorrow. I will make sure Maria brings another meal up for you, the last one was ruined before you woke"

I watch him with wide, disbelievingly eyes as he gracefully turns and heads for the door. His reaction to my words alone did not make any sense at all, and my mind quickly began to puzzle over what could be the horrifying truth.

"You read my mind again" I state quietly, my fear reaching a new peak. Aro had seen that I had picked up on something I could appeal to; something to work to my interest, and he had obviously been impressed – and yet it was not an idea I had spoke aloud – so that really did leave only one terrifying option. "You really did, didn't you?" I press further, pulling the bedsheets carefully over me.

Aro chuckles lightly as he reaches the door. "I have simply realised a more interesting game, my pet"

" - Which is?" I press fearfully, watching him with wary eyes.

" - Ahh, but dear one, I would not want to ruin the surprise"

_R&R!_

_Ahh thank you my lovely reviewers. I'm a little worried about this chapter if truth be told, I hope I haven't gone off course, or been confusing. Any requests for upcoming events? Would be happy to oblige XD I hope to hear from you, and I hope you all got my replies xxxxxx_


	5. A Time For Lies

**~ Crimson Petals ~**

_Bored people, unless they sleep a lot, are cruel.  
>- <em>_**Renata Adler**_

I held myself tightly against the door frame as I watched sweet Maria run me a bath. The older woman was a kind sort, and it had in fact been her who had dressed my wounds. She had been babying me since I'd woke, and I couldn't help but smile as I observed her fussing over the bath taps. She reminded me so much of an aunt I once had - it was odd really – but I couldn't help but like her.

"Come, child" She beckoned, taking hold of my arm.

Maria carefully assisted me into the steaming bathtub, and I fought back pain induced tears as the water cruelly reminded me of my wounds.

"Can I have some more cold?" I winced, unable to move without making my skin feel like it was on fire.

"No" She answered sternly, reaching for the cloth. "The heat is good for you, it will kill infection and help you heal"

" - What if I pass out and drown?"

" - Then at least you will not suffer"

I sighed heavily and resigned myself to feeling the pain. Hopefully I would get use to it, and the burning feeling would quickly fade to a dull ache. I bit down on my lip as she gently pressed the cloth to my lacerations and tried desperately to distract myself.

"You're English is very good" I pointed out, frowning slightly as I noticed the water had turned a rather rustic colour.

"I had little choice. The masters prefer that English is the spoken language, so I learned" She replied quietly, her voice holding only a faint ring of her native Italian.

"- How long did it take for you to pick up?"

"- Not long, but I've had nearly thirty years of practice -"

"- You've been here _that_ long?" I gasped, meeting her gaze with pity. "_Why?"_

" - I used to be a nurse, and the masters needed someone that could care for the other _necessary _humans should they fall ill. I was the perfect candidate. Out of all others I was the one that held the least liability to their existence. I had no one that would miss me, you see"

Her voice saddened on that last note, and I tried to smile in a way that I hoped would provide some comfort. Maria barely responded; but I think she at least appreciated the effort. I decided to quickly change the subject.

"Why have you been sent to care for me?" I wondered aloud, fixing her with an inquiring look.

"Master Aro wishes for me to escort you down to meet his brothers – Masters Marcus and Caius – the wives are rarely seen, so I shouldn't think that they'll be there" She answered in a rush, pouring a jug full of water over my head. I spluttered from the unexpected attack.

"W-Wives?" I coughed, gingerly rubbing my eyes. "They're _married?_"

"Yes. Well, not master Marcus, his wife passed centuries ago – poor soul. Never been the same since, apparently. Not that anyone really talks about it – the subject's taboo – especially to us humans. That's another thing, child. You would do well to quickly learn your place. Look at you now, and this is when you are in master Aro's _good_ graces! Think what could happen should you anger one of them"

"So _Aro's_ married?" I pressed further, ignoring her previous warning. I wasn't really sure why I found this information so disconcerting - but I did – another subtle sign of my mind's gradual descent into madness.

"Yes, yes!" She waved off dismissively. "But did you hear what I said after? Remember your place. Don't argue, do not be rude, address them by title -"

"Aro has not once asked for me to call him master -"

"Maybe – but master Caius will certainly not be so lenient"

I frowned nervously. Suddenly filled with a feeling that drew disturbing images of blood shed across my already fragile mind.

"Why does Aro even want me to meet his brothers?" I demanded in a rush, stress and fear placing a noticeable strain on my voice. "He said he wanted to test my levels of endurance! It makes no sense!"

To my confusion, a genuine smile suddenly crossed her tired features. "I have been apart of this house for a _long _time, Rosellina - and trust me – it makes _perfect_ sense"

[-]

We made our way through the cold stone-lit passage ways in silence. Maria supported me carefully along without speaking, even when I tried to talk. Irritated, I pulled absently at my new attire. It was a white, long-sleeved, knee-length summer dress, and it clung in places I was not used to clothes clinging to. Part of me guessed that Aro may have picked the dress to hide my injuries from view – it did have the air of classical taste that the man seemed to generate. Another part of me wondered idly whether he'd also picked it to show off my rarely talked about assets. In the end I concluded that I didn't really care either way. The dress was annoying. End of.

We eventually came into view of a small ornate door, and Maria gently squeezed my arm as we came to an abrupt stop.

"I leave you here child. They're waiting" She murmured quickly, turning to take her leave.

" - Are you not coming in? How will I get back?"

" - I am sure you will be assisted"

She truly left me then, and I waited until I saw her turn down a dark corner before I bravely forced myself to slowly twist the door knob.

Upon entering the room, I was silently shocked by it's warmth. It was such a dramatic contrast from the cold remoteness of the castle's corridors. In fact, so distracted was I, that it took me a few moments before I spied the three men sat around in rich armchairs, seemingly in relaxed conversation. I recognised all of them of course, and my keeper stood eagerly to meet me.

"Ah, Rosellina, you have come at last! We were worried about you, dear one" My gaze briefly flickered to the other two vampires, and I seriously doubted Aro's statement.

"Brothers, I would like you to meet, Rose Winter, our new house guest" He smiled excitedly, snaking an arm unhelpfully around my waist as he forced me forward. It is contact I could have easily gone without.

"And how are you enjoying your stay, Miss Winter?" The fair one asked drily, a mocking smirk placed obviously upon his perfect features. I squared my jaw.

"It's an experience" I replied flatly, unable to completely keep bitterness from my tone.

"Caius" Aro murmured reprovingly, glancing between us with a bothered expression. "Rose has been a model house guest. Try to be a little more sensitive to her situation, hm?"

The one named Caius merely looked amused, and I shifted self-consciously in Aro's hold. The other brother – which I presumed must be Marcus – suddenly stood, gliding his way slowly towards Aro with one long outstretched finger. My host raised his hand and the two touched.

"Hmm" He hums thoughtfully. "I shall have to provide myself with some distractions...although the latter..." He stopped, turning his curious gaze down to me, not doubt catching my puzzled expression. "Thank you, Marcus" He said eventually, turning his attention back to his melancholic brother " – I will see you later at dinner, then"

Marcus subtly inclined his head, and then his was gone from my sight without so much as a click of a heel. I stared at the door in amazement. If I hadn't known – from experience with Aro – how fast these beings could really move, I would have guessed that Marcus had vanished on the spot.

"Is something wrong?" I murmured quietly, not really knowing whether it was my place to ask. I returned my attention to Aro only to find him gazing down at me expectantly. " - What?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, my pet" Aro smiled, gently leading me over to the chair Marcus had recently vacated.

I sat myself down, conscious of the fact that both their eyes were on me, and I tried in vain to keep my breathing even. I didn't understand any of it. I didn't understand any of it at all.

"Why have you brought me here?" I asked quietly, barely daring to lift my gaze from the floor.

"I wished to introduce you to my brothers" Aro sang contently, leaning happily against my chair's arm. "And Caius was interested to meet you, weren't you brother?"

" - I was faintly curious as to what could make such loud screams, yes" He answered cruelly, and I felt my cheeks slowly staining red. Never the less, I forced myself to meet his gaze.

"And have I satisfied your curiosity?" I retorted bitterly, willing him into dust.

Caius' lips slipped into something like a smile, and I willed myself not to recoil. "Hardly" He smirked. "But am sure a brief demonstration will suffice"

My lips parted in a silent protest, but before I could speak, before I could even look to Aro for help, his brother had my arm in a vice-like grip.

"Let go!" I growled, as I am lifted violently onto my feet. The pain in my arm was unbearable, but I fought back the urge to scream. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"That's it?" He laughed quietly. "Hardly tuneful, are you?"

I was nothing but dead weight, and I ground my teeth together as his hold on my arm tightened purposefully. Listening in horror as my feather-like bones creaked under protest, I turned my gaze to Aro in desperate hope that he would put an end to his brother's torture.

"Aro, please -"

" - Just give Caius what he wants, Rosellina. I give you my word he will release you after" He murmured sympathetically, watching the scene unfolding with mild interest.

"No!" I winced loudly, feeling the bone begin to crack.

"If that is what you wish" My captor sneered, and my luck ran out.

I screamed. I screamed louder than I had ever screamed in my life; as finally, the bone in my arm is snapped in two. Caius threw me roughly at Aro's feet like some forgotten rag-doll, and I fought to keep my weeping silent as sobs raked unremittingly through my body.

"Pathetic" Caius hissed, his black designer shoes suddenly appearing in front of my face. His cruel fingers suddenly laced through my curls, and my head was violently jerked back as I was forced to meet his gaze. "Learn your place, little girl – or a broken arm will be the least of your problems" He finished harshly, yanking my hair. As I yelped I caught a small unexplained smile twitching at Aro's lips, before I was suddenly released and hit the floor hard.

"She needs to be taught obedience, Aro" Caius continued dismissively, casually retaking his seat. "I will control my temper only so much"

"I will take your criticisms into, Caius" Aro replied lightly, bending to lift me carefully into his arms.

"...No" I grumbled, not wanting him anywhere near me. Unfortunately as I tried to fight the world around me was becoming less and less coherent, and their words were becoming nothing but dull echoes to my ears.

"Shhh, dear one" Aro crooned, gently pressing his lips to my neck. "Now is not the time to fear me"

"Oh, Aro" Caius scoffed. "Does your scheming know no bounds?"

" - I don't know what you mean, brother"

But even I, in all my delirium, heard the double meaning and resounding smugness in his final words, before my world finally succumbed to darkness.

_R&R!_

_I can't believe no reviews :( Does that mean no one likes the story? If I'm truthful, I really would like some ideas for it, I'm feeling a little stuck :/ Luv ya readers XD x x x_


	6. An Old Friend

**~ Crimson Petals ~**

_**Demons roam the Earth searching for the weak ones..then take them back to hell to burn for eternity.**_

(The Mind That Is Aro's)

In my study I sat alone in quiet contemplation, vaguely observing the ancient chess board in front of me upon the desk. My game had long been forgotten, but I still tried to distract myself with the ornately carved pieces. Irritatingly; and despite my strong resolve not to - my mind continued to wander back to the small girl sleeping restlessly below.

"Oh Rosellina" I sighed to myself. "What am I to do with you?"

Taking the queen between my fingers, I allowed a gentle chuckle to escape my lips. I knew the dangers – Marcus had warned me – and yet I just couldn't help myself. I didn't need Marcus' gift to know I was becoming obsessed with the human, even when I tried to amuse myself with other entertainments, my thoughts strayed back to my fiery pet..._pet_...I had dismissed Caius' wording before, but the more I thought about it, the more I realised what an apt term it was. Rose was _my_ pet. I had only allowed Caius near her to see if she would turn to me for aid - and she had. Together with what Marcus had shown me, it created a rather entertaining prospect. I knew that if I could make Rose completely dependant on me; make her obedient_,_ then I would not have to destroy her. I could keep her. I was in no doubt that she would keep me amused – after all - I did so hate to be bored, and it would not take long to achieve. From Marcus I had learnt that the beginnings of a strong attachment were forming between Rose and myself, and that it was just a matter of tweaking it to my advantage. I was in no doubt that it was her fractured life that had made her so open to any form of affection, no matter how twisted it was when delivered, and I was more then willing to pick up the pieces for her.

Restlessly pushing the chess board away from me; I stood up, refusing to keep myself away from my prize any longer than I already had. I knew deep down that there was a perverted madness to my actions; but in my defence, I had been bored for a very long time.

[-]

(The Mind That Is Rose's)

The bath. My safe haven. I listened contently to the gentle trickle of the water as I dreamily stroked my hands through it, preserving the moment where I felt no pain. Drugs. God bless Maria and her beautiful drugs. I couldn't feel anything. No hurt, no pain, I couldn't even bring myself to care about my situation. I was simply _mellow_. Sighing as I closed my eyes, I felt the surface of the water nudging gently against my chin and smiled – I could have happily stayed there forever. I heard the bathroom door creak, but I paid it little heed, knowing of course that it would be Maria telling me my time was up.

"Just five more minutes" I sighed happily.

"You can stay there as long as you wish, Rosellina"

"Aro!" I gasped, clumsily folding myself over my knees. My broken arm - now in a cast - sat obviously upon the side of the bath, but I could not use it to hide myself – Maria had warned me not to get it wet.

"Such a fuss, my pet" He chuckled, leaning against the far wall. "I promise you, I am nothing but a gentleman"

"Then why are you here?" I replied quietly, rubbing groggily at my forehead. It seemed the drugs I had been given caused my body to protest when sat in an upright position.

"To see you, my dear" He answered quietly, moving gracefully to crouch by the bathtub.

"W-why?" I stuttered, danger signals flaring as my heart began to thump unremittingly against my chest.

"Hush, Rosellina" He purred, silently moving behind me. Barely a moment later he was gently grasping my shoulders, the coldness of his touch sending obvious shivers rippling down my spine. "Relax. You looked so content before"

I felt him as he began to lightly guide me back against the bathtub, and I did not protest, knowing of course that I had little choice in the matter. I gritted my teeth; forcing myself to be okay with being on show for him, unfortunately _will_ alone would only do so much, and the vulnerability of my situation was enough to give me a heart attack.

"I want to get out" I murmured, hiding myself as best I could.

" - Why?"

" - You know _why,_ Aro"

"Yes" He agreed thoughtfully against my ear. "But I want you to explain it to me. Why do my eyes make you feel so uncomfortable, Rosellina?"

"Please" I pleaded through gritted teeth. "Just stop"

The plug was suddenly released from the hole, and I heard a gurgled groan as the water began to descend protestingly through the tight gap. Aro stood beside the bath again, this time holding a large burgundy towel open for me.

"As you wish" He smiled cheerfully; and grudgingly, I pulled myself awkwardly onto my feet.

"Thank you" I muttered, dropping my gaze. Aro threw the towel carefully over my shoulders, wrapping it tightly around my frail form as he lifted me effortlessly into his arms. I didn't complain, I knew that arguing with him would have little affect. Aro would do whatever he wanted, with or without my permission.

Gently, he placed me down on the edge of the bed, disappearing briefly to retrieve something from the writing desk. The bed dipped as he took up a seat next to me, and he hummed contently as he pulled me smoothly onto his lap. I hated being pulled around like that, it made me feel like a child., but obviously Aro wished to make me feel as defenceless as he could, before he suddenly presented me with a small oblong box.

"What's this?" I shivered, the coldness of his body seeping through me.

"A small gift" He smiled, placing it gently in my outstretched fingers. "Open it"

Eyeing both him and the small box sceptically, I proceeded to cautiously prise open the wooden lid. I frowned. Inside was a small silver dagger, its handle delicately engraved with the letters R.W.

"I don't understand" I murmured quietly, gingerly plucking the small piece from its velvet case. "Why -"

" - I know that these past few days have been a lot for you, Rosellina" He said softly, tenderly brushing away some flyaway hairs from my eyes. "And I understand that you have your own way of..._coping_...with these stressful situations. All I ask is that you show me"

My gaze flickered anxiously between Aro and the tiny metal, slow understanding beginning to work it's way into my unstable mind. Hesitantly, I placed the empty box upon the bed, and shakily brought the dagger to the skin of my left shoulder. I paused. "Have you fed?" I asked quietly, not wanting to risk my life so pointlessly.

"This morning" He smiled, pulling my hair aside to brush his lips lightly against my neck. "Go ahead, my dear. I am quite in control"

Taking a deep breath, I pressed the cool metal deep into my skin, noticing the first ruby droplets erupting from the incision. I dragged the blade further down my arm, relishing the sight of the crimson waters as they seeped readily from the wound. Without need of any encouragement; I turned my attention to my stomach, pressing the dagger even deeper into my abdomen. I winced as it ripped it open, a sea of scarlet bursting willingly to the surface. Watching it, I frowned thoughtfully.

"Perhaps that was _too_ deep" I mused, wiping my fingers indifferently through the thick liquid.

"No" Aro replied quietly. "It will heal without assistance"

I inspected the laceration. "Yes, you're right" I murmured after a moment, forcing myself to meet his gaze; only to find that his vibrant ruby wells had swirled to a dark onyx. "Aro, your eyes -"

" - It is a natural reaction to the blood, Rosellina. You have nothing to fear, I assure you" He sighed, gently cupping my cheek. "The weapon in your hand poses a bigger threat to you than I do"

Following his eye line, I looked down and gasped, immediately dropping the knife to the floor. I had not even realised that I'd been pressing it into my thigh. If I had not seen the ruby tears gliding slowly across my skin, I would never have believed it was there.

" - Do you feel better now, dear one?"

I nodded. "Thank you"

"No need, my dear. I enjoyed the sight every bit as much as you did" He smiled widely, hooking his finger gently underneath my chin.

"Was there anything else you wanted?" I wondered softly, biting sheepishly at my lip.

Aro's gaze wandered over me slowly, suddenly filled with a longing that I didn't quite understand. I shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny; unused to such attention, and he immediately snapped out of his haze. "No" he said quickly, still appraising me. "No, you have done well" Aro's eyes met mine, and his expression turned serious. "You're very eager to please all of a sudden" He noted lightly, his tongue laced thickly with suspicion. "Where has this new found generosity come from, may I ask?"

"You will have your own way with or without my consent. Why make life more difficult for myself?" I answered truthfully, refusing to drop my gaze. "Besides, I can't escape if I'm dead"

Aro laughed, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "And you would try; wouldn't you, my pet"

"First opportunity" I smiled thinly.

Again he chuckled. "I have to say your honesty is refreshing, Rosellina, but I would try to avoid such a strenuous activity, if I were you. Unless the idea of a night; spent in the company of our dear Caius, is appealing? - " I shuddered involuntarily, and he smirked. " - I thought not"

Pulling my towel tighter around me; I shivered, but it was not from fear, as Aro might have guessed had he not the power to read minds, but from lack of heat. I was absolutely frozen. I gazed longingly at the pile of clothes draped neatly over the desk chair; wanting nothing more than to be tucked up in my sheets, and so turned pleadingly toward Aro. "Can I get ready for bed now?" I asked self-consciously.

"Oh, of course, my dear!" He chimed happily, carefully placing me onto my feet. "Go and get cleaned up. Do you need Maria to assist you?"

"No" I said, plucking a long nightgown from the clothes pile. "I think I can manage, thank you"

I left him throwing logs into the fireplace, but by the time I came out of the bathroom he was stood holding the bedsheets back for me, that ever ecstatic smile once again frozen across his graceful features. I noticed as his gaze began to wander slowly over my flowing attire, and quickly turned my attention to the bed.

"The gown suits you, Rosellina" He murmured quietly as I crawled hurriedly under the sheets.

"Thank you" I smiled awkwardly, pulling the covers right up to my chin. I couldn't allow myself to relax completely, not with him standing there so obviously. It was incredibly off putting. "So..err...goodnight, then?"

Aro chuckled merrily. "Lie down, my pet. I will take my leave once I know you are dreaming"

My breathing stammered at the thought of him watching me whilst I slept, and unfortunately I knew I had little choice in the matter. Nodding stiffly, I very slowly placed my head upon the pillows, waiting anxiously while my body tried to relax. Eventually I felt somewhere near calm, and mentally persuaded my eyelids to close. As soon as I did, I felt the bed dip, and I felt myself stiffen. Suddenly, Aro's long cold fingers began ghosting soothingly through my hair, and I forced myself to to like it. I fell asleep with a content smile on my face, easily succumbing to the dark wanton world that was dreams.

_**Twisted minds blend well together in perfect agony **_

_AN: Heya! Thanks to my one reviewer lol tapdansinpenguin! Really appreciated it. Hope you all like the update, let me know please, I really would love at least ten reviews lol :) xxx_


	7. The Puppeteer

**~ Crimson Petals ~**

_(The Mind That Is Aro's)_

My fingers ghosted reverently over her exposed skin, searching covetously for as many thoughts and memories as she could grant me. I smiled as I watched her delicate features crinkle uncomfortably. She was dreaming of Roman again. It was a peculiar thing really, her thoughts seemed obsessed with forcing her mind to replay scenes of the attack over and over again. She rarely had any peace.

"My poor little Rose" I sighed, running my finger slowly along her arm. "What he almost did to you"

" - _Who_?"

I raised my head and smiled, finding my brother framed rather angrily in the door way. "Caius" I murmured happily. "I did not hear your approach, dear one"

"Yes. Well, you wouldn't, would you?" He retorted thunderously, his piercing gaze flickering fiercely between myself and my pet.

" - Forgive me, brother, I was lost in thought. Was there something you wanted?"

" - Only to remind you of your responsibilities here, Aro! I have just had to over see the execution of a lawbreaker by myself!"

" - You had Marcus - " I reminded him softly, careful to keep my anger under control. " - And punishment has always been your _preferred _course of action – surely it was not so much of a chore?

"That is besides the point, brother!" He growled, and I felt Rose begin to stir.

"Not here - " I said quietly, rising gracefully from the bed. " - I do not want her woken"

Clicking his tongue impatiently, Caius turned on his heels and flitted. I followed behind him, careful to remind myself of the importance of keeping a level head. It was a show of power to keep one's true emotions hidden, and I would not allow my brother's pretentious tantrum to take that away from me. I soon found him hidden in a nearby alcove, the whiteness of his skin acting as a beacon of light to all who would pass through.

"Well?" He muttered. "How do you explain your actions?"

Taking a deep breath, I forced my lips into a serene smile. "I do not have to _explain_ myself, brother. Not to you, not anyone – am I making myself clear?"

" - Aro, you can't just -"

" - Be that as it may -" I cut across smoothly, pausing to straighten the line of my jacket. "I do appreciate that it was rather rude of me not to notify you of my intended absence, and in future I will make an active effort to insure that it doesn't happen again. Now, is there anything else that concerns you?"

Caius' gaze shone bright against the shadows, and I was certain he wished to say something reprimanding. I was also certain that he would not. My brother was always consciously careful not to challenge me if he could help it. It was never a fight he would win.

"The girl is a distraction, Aro" He said eventually, running a pale hand through snow-like curtains. "Her influence on you concerns me"

"Then allow me to put your mind at ease, brother" I grinned widely, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Rose is nothing more than an instrument to pass the time. She amuses me now, but I am sure I will grow weary of her eventually"

The lie was so skilled, it slithered willingly off my tongue. I knew of course that I would never grow weary of my dear Rosellina, and if life ever did leave her fragile little body, it would be at my skilful hand. No one else would ever dare touch her without my permission. I had made that very clear.

Caius huffed, his eyes narrowing into suspicious slits. "You are sure?"

I chuckled. "Trust me, brother. Honestly, you do get yourself in such a bother sometimes. Now, how would you feel about giving me your thoughts on a little game I am preparing?" I continued lightly, leisurely draping my arm over his shoulders.

"If I must" He sighed flatly.

My smile widened. "Excellent"

[-]

_(The Mind That Is Rose's)_

_I could feel his heavy breath against my neck, his hands as they eagerly groped for my belt buckle. I begged and pleaded, only to realise that he was gone. Suddenly standing over me with empty eyes. To his neck he held a small dagger, one that was engraved with the initials R.W._

" _- Roman, that's not yours. Put it down"_

" _- Forgive me Rosie" His voice was deadpan. Barely a whisper._

_I screamed - but not a sound left me, as the cold metal sliced willingly across his throat. My cries burst from me in a strangled rush, but no one helped as I was slowly drowned in a tide of crimson._

My eyes snapped open, and my breath fell from me in one wistful stroke as I slowly realised I had again been dreaming. Sitting up, I rubbed heavily at my eyes, trying to iron out the images of seconds before. In protest my head throbbed harshly, no doubt the wondrous side affect of Maria's dutiful painkillers. Groaning lightly, I eased my feet gently out of bed with the intent of grabbing some water. However, I soon stopped in my tracks as I was greeted with an unexpected sight.

"What?" I whispered to myself, staring disbelievingly at the door.

It was open. Wide open. Tip-towing quietly across the room, I poked my head out into the candle lit corridor. Empty.

"Hello?" I called, silently surprised when no reply came.

Of course my mind immediately whirred into action. Had the door been left openly purposely, or was it an accident? No. Aro would never be so careless as to hand me such an easy escape. _But __Maria might, _a voice in the back of my head whispered, and I was quickly agreeing with it. She was human, and humans made mistakes, even if the punishments were often life threatening. I understood instantly that this opportunity would be my one chance to make a run for it. Once Aro realised such a careless incident had taken place, he would go out of his way to make sure it would never happen again, and I would be trapped in this stone tomb forever. No, if I was going to act, I would have to act then. In a frenzy I grabbed a dress off the back of the chair, pulled it on, and made a run for it - closing the door behind me, hoping that if anyone did walk by; they wouldn't notice the lack of heartbeat from inside, and just continue on their way.

I should have known it would never be that easy.

[-]

_(The Mind That is Aro's)_

Sat amongst textbooks, my brother and I enjoyed quiet conversation – discussing the days of old when so much was new, and resentfully realising how life had only dulled with time. Oh, what sentimental fools we had become. We multi-tasked of course. Caius with his literature, and I with the execution logs. I had to admit our rolls were ironically reversed, but dear Caius had insisted that I made some form of contribution to the recent trial. It was a task I was not overly fond with doing, Caius much preferred the recording of what he saw as accomplishments, but alas it was the only thing I could do that would please him. To my utter relief, however, it was not long before I heard the gentle approach of a much anticipated individual.

"Ahh, Demetri!" I welcomed, smiling as my guard slipped through the library doors.

"Master Aro" He bowed. "Master Caius"

My brother inclined his head, but other than that made no other acknowledgement of the poor remnant. I made a mental note that I would have to speak with him about treating the subordinates more kindly – especially when they were as helpful as dear Demetri.

"How faired your search, dear one?" I asked lightly, dismissing the papers Caius had handed to me. Formalities could wait.

"I found the girl wandering aimlessly around the east wing of the dungeon passages, master. She seemed quite distressed"

"Excellent!" I beamed, rubbing my hands together. "And did you do as I asked?"

"I followed her for an hour or so, and she made absolutely no progress. She was going around in circles – it was quite pitiful really"

" - And you did not speak with her?"

" - No, I did as you asked. I watched her from the shadows, and then came straight back to you"

My smile widened – became ecstatic. "Show me" I ordered eagerly, holding out my hand.

Carefully removing one of his gloves, Demetri gently pressed his palm to mine, and I sighed contently. I could see her. My darling Rosellina – so frightened. Surrounded completely by darkness as she foolishly took herself further, and further into the depths of the castle. She was quite hysterical by the time Demetri had taken his leave, something I could no doubt use to my advantage.

"_Well_, Aro?" Caius questioned dismissively, looking up from his book.

I tittered happily. "Demetri has done very well, brother. Thank you, dear one – you may go"

My gaze followed my guard as he took his leave, unable to dispel the light smile I knew played slyly upon my lips. My plan had worked perfectly, as of course I knew it would.

"Tell me again the point of this intricate exercise?" Caius asked drily, closing his book.

"To strengthen Rose's tie to me" I answered, resting my ankle lightly upon my knee.

My brother sighed. "Wouldn't it have been more prudent to use Chelsea's influence?"

"Yes" I agreed quietly. "But hardly as much fun"

"Oh, Aro" He scoffed. "I forget that you can be quite the sadist at times"

"Hardly" I chuckled dismissively. "I just enjoy the simple things in life"

" - You enjoy playing the puppeteer"

I threw him a disdainful look. "Believe what you will, brother" I muttered drily, once again feigning interest in the papers spread randomly upon the table.

Caius scoffed. "I wonder...is sweet Rose aware of your manipulative ways?" He smiled smugly, resuming the heavy textbook he had recently put down.

"I don't know what you mean, brother" I muttered coolly, feigning interest in the recently deceased outlaws.

"Don't you?" He murmured knowingly. "You've been toying with that human ever since you took her from the dining hall. You seem to want to mould her into the perfect pet!" He scoffed lightly. I held his complete attention, and his ruby eyes danced questioningly as he waited for my answer.

"I fail to see issue you are implying, dear one" I noted softly, thoughtfully resting my elbows upon the desk. "I see no harm in keeping her"

Caius frowned. "Do you plan on making her one of us?"

His expression was disbelieving, but it held a hint of worry at the thought of having to contend for my attention for a whole eternity.

Perhaps the idea did have prospects..." - No" I sighed after a moments thought. "I do not intend to give Rose immortality – I do not think it would suit me to have her as an equal"

"That is the sanest comment you've made all day" He noted drily, noticeably relaxing a little. "Then what exactly do you plan to do with her?"

My mind began to wonder as the question passed his lips. Images quickly clouding my focus, centred around the twisted actions I could take to create my sweet Rosellina a new desiccate reality. " - Everything" I breathed.

_**Let us dance in graveyards and revel in our sins. The heavens don't want us and hells can't find us. So surrender your innocence to me and enjoy this bedlam while we still can.**_

_R&R! _

_Ahhh! Lots of reviews! It made me so happy lol. Sorry for the lack of Aro/Rose in this chappy but there will be more. Let me know what you think? Am I making Aro's obsession grow subtly enough? Thats a biggy I want answerd. Love ya! xxxxxxx_


	8. Hot & Cold

**~ Crimson Petals ~**

I was frozen. I couldn't even feel my toes. Slowly everything else was going numb, and I began to wonder whether or not the whole thing had been a test. _I never should have run_, I thought, burying my face in my knees. I should have had the intelligence to realise that Aro would never have allowed my door to be unlocked, unless he had _wanted_ it unlocked. It was cruelly clear to me now – an obvious test of of my obedience - but then I had been blinded by my hope of an escape; and because of my foolishness, I would now have to look forward to paying the consequence. _Perhaps Aro will just leave you here to rot, _came a sneering voice from the back of my mind. My teeth chattered protestingly. He couldn't leave me there, not in the dark – not alone – there was no way I was going to die like that – so utterly pointlessly.

I groaned loudly. "G-god, p-p-please" I shivered.

"- I think God stopped listening along time ago, dear one"

"- A-Aro?"

I gazed on as his tall figure slowly emerged from the shadows – a sly demon sent to tempt me. Yet his profile was warm, welcoming – so why did I feel the need to fight back a shudder.

"Oh, what have you done, my pet?" He asked concernedly, gracefully crouching down beside me.

"P-please, I'm so c-cold" I begged, hoping to be taken back to the warmth of my room.

He tittered lightly. "Yes, I can see that" He smiled, trailing his finger slowly down my knee, and leaving fresh goosebumps in it's wake. "But if you had not been so disloyal, my beautiful Rosellina, you would not be in this state right now, would you?"

I shook my head.

" - And you understand why I chose not to retrieve you straight away?"

My head snapped up. "Y-y-you knew I-I was h-here?" I whispered brokenly, my eyes welling with fresh tears. "You _k-knew_, and y-you still l-l-left m-me here?"

"Oh Rosellina" He sighed softly, capturing my face gently between his hands. "Sometimes you simply have to be cruel to be kind. It is not safe for you to wander these halls, dear one – the others you see – they _will _harm you. I knew had to think of a way to to deter you from trying to escape. Don't you see, my pet? I was trying to _protect_ you"

He released me, but I didn't drop my gaze – I held defiantly firm. "Who will protect me from _you_?" I questioned darkly, resting my head back against the cold damp wall. I felt a strange feeling building in my throat, and suddenly dejected giggles began to pass eagerly from my lips – perhaps I was going round the bend..._again_.

"Why would you need any protection from me, my pet?" He asked softly, apparently un-fazed by my sudden outburst. "I have only ever given you what you've _needed_, Rosellina"

"Do you have any wine? Because that would really be a great start" I chuckled airily, as my head lolled from side to side.

" - Rose, eyes open" He ordered gently, and I refocused. I hadn't even realised they had closed – that couldn't be a good sign.

"H-how long have I b-b-been here?" I slurred, it was becoming apparently obvious that my body just didn't want to work.

"I should think about six hours?" He replied thoughtfully. "Why?"

"- Oh...that's n-not good"

"- Rose, keep your eyes open"

I jolted up again. Aro's voice was always a soft sighing, but it held enough authority to put me on edge.

I smiled lightly. "It would be such a shame if I were to up and die on you now, wouldn't it?" I giggled. "Yes – such a shame"

"What makes you think that you're going to die, dear one?" He asked softly, and I could make out a small frown upon his beautiful features.

"Well, unless I'm v-v-very much mistak-k-ken – I h-have a mild case o-of Hyp-p-pothermia. Very lethal to us mortals, I'm afraid" I shivered drunkenly, barely able to get my words across. I felt like I had been drugged. Nothing mattered any more – everything just seemed so clear – perhaps dying wasn't going to be such a bad thing after all.

"Actually, I'll think you'll find your are bordering moderate Hypothermia" Aro replied smoothly, carefully scooping me up. "Never mind though! It's perfectly curable"

The sudden return of his overtly cheery disposition did nothing to comfort me as I was pulled into his arctic embrace. In fact, I was about to point out the flaw in his show of assistance, before I felt myself being lowered into a steaming hot bath.

"H-h-how d-did we? W-where are w-w-we?" I shivered anxiously. Despite the obvious steam that was floating serenely above the water, I still felt frozen.

"Shh-shh, Rosellina – you are in your bath. Everything will be fine - just breathe" He said softly, ghosting his hand reverently over my forehead.

I nodded, desperately trying to take in deep, controlled breaths to steady myself – unfortunately it wasn't working.

"I-I w-would like t-to bathe alone -ev-eventually" I shivered jokingly, desperately trying to distract myself. "And you've r-ruined t-the d-d-dress"

"There's plenty more" He chuckled, twisting a lock of my hair idly around his finger. "Feeling better yet, my pet?"

I went to shake my head, but I quickly realised that I was beginning to regain feeling in my hands and legs. I nodded.

"Good" He murmured, pressing his cool lips to my temple. "Maria is placing hot bed-pans under your sheets as we speak. You should be feeling better in no time"

"Yes, but for how long?" I asked quietly. Silently thankful that my teeth had finally stopped chattering.

"For as long as you please me" He smiled suggestively, suddenly releasing my hair. "Maria! Be a dear and assist young Rose, will you?"

I heard a tiny rush of commotion, followed by a small squeak as my little helper suddenly came bustling though into the bathroom, and the door clicked shut.

"Foolish girl" She whispered, hastily topping up my bath with more boiled water. "Why ever did you run? Do you think if it were that easy, that _I_ would still be here? Sheer stupidity, child"

"I'm sorry" I muttered sheepishly, completely aware of how gullible I had been. "I just thought -"

"Thought?" She scoffed, pressing the sponge lightly to my face and neck. "That's the problem girl – you _didn't _think. Now look at you, a shivering wreck – you're lucky to be alive"

" - I know"

However I quickly realised that Maria wasn't really listening to me. She had already busied herself with a towel inspection – most likely to see which one was warmest – before once again bustling anxiously back over to the tub.

"Stand" She ordered, and of course I complied – sensing her rather worried state. As I stood she fumbled awkwardly with my dress, pulling it roughly down over my shoulders until it fell loudly into the water. "Okay, out you get"

It wasn't long before I began to shiver; but thankfully Maria immediately began bombarding me with towel upon towel, until I eventually looked like a burgundy cocoon.

"Is this really necessary?" I shivered, clinging tightly to my ensemble.

"Yes – unless you want to die. Now go in there and sit in front of the fire – your bed won't be warm enough yet" She replied curtly, resembling an old school matron.

I sighed. "Thank you"

Shuffling stiffly back into my bedroom, I spied Aro standing modestly by the fire the place. I forced my gaze to the floor as I took up at seat on the rug, happy to once again be beside such a strong force of heat.

"Thank you, Maria" I heard him say. "I can take matters from here"

Maria muttered a brief "Yes Master" and I felt my stomach drop as my bedroom door quietly clicked shut. Keeping my eyes on the dancing embers, I barely noticed as Aro offered me a boiling bowl of soup. I took it from him carefully, eyeing his movements with ever growing suspicion as he gracefully sat down beside me.

"There. That must be better?" Aro smiled, watching me as I tucked hungrily into the soup.

I nodded.

"Hm, I truly had not thought the corridors such a perilous place, dear one. You are such a sensitive creature, really" He noted airily, following my gaze into the fire. "You – your race – there is nothing that doesn't effect you, nothing that you can not _feel_"

" - Don't _you_ ever get cold?" I grumbled. The words were out of my mouth before I had the logic to stop them. Curiosity often had a devilish way of loosening the tongue.

"- No, my pet – I do not get cold"

" - What about hot?"

He chuckled. "Never to the point that I would feel uncomfortable – but yes, I can feel heat"

Leaning purposely across, he placed his hand into the centre of the contained blaze. As I watched it appeared almost as if he was the puppeteer, dutifully pulling the strings of the embers, making them dance for our entertainment.

Aro slowly pulled his hand from the fire, and I could not stop myself from hesitantly brushing my fingers against his exposed palm.

"Still so cold" I noted quietly, stroking my fingertips down the length of his hand. "Don't you ever warm up?"

"- To the others here I am warm" He replied lightly. "And they are warm to me"

" - Then how do _I_ feel?"

"- You?" He echoed faintly, thoughtfully tilting his head. "Remind me..."

A long pale hand reached up and softly cupped my cheek, provoking a gentle smile onto his beautific features. A single cold finger drew goosebumps slowly down the side of my neck, and I fought back a shiver. If I had wanted to move; I couldn't, his tender touch had me reeling.

"You" He said again, lightly fingering the edge of my towel. "Your body emits a glowing heat. One that is almost ardent with intent"

I swallowed nervously and dropped my gaze. "Hardly" I whispered timidly, pushing my bowl away from me.

Suddenly his fingers once again brushed lightly against my skin, my hair pushed purposefully back over my shoulder, as I felt his cool breath breeze gently against the hollow of my throat.

"Oh Rosellina" He growled quietly, snaking his hand tightly around my waist. He pulled me roughly against him, and I whimpered.

"Don't" I pleaded, shoving hard against his chest. For all the good it did me, I might as well have been shoving a mountain.

Aro's nose grazed subtly against my skin, and he chuckled. "You think I wish to bite you, my pet - but you are wrong"

"Then what -" My reply was cut short by arctic lips suddenly pressed ardently against the hollow of my throat, and my pulse quickened to the point of madness. My eyes fluttered shut – feeling deeply anxious, as hand crept slowly through the gap in the towels.

The feeling of his fingers against my spine was a hard one to describe - as was the feeling of towels slipping purposefully from my shoulders – but as I felt myself being pushed back against the rug, I couldn't tell you whether it was fear that made my heart race – or desire.

_Seduction isn't making someone do what they don't want to do. Seduction is enticing someone into doing what they secretly want to do already. **~ Waiter Rant** _

_**AN: **R&R! Hey guys, hope you liked! Hope you let me know if you liked. To all who reviewed before, thank you – and I hope u got my notes xxxx_


	9. Sete Di Sangue

*****This chapter is very graphic guys, but I wanted one dedicated to Aro and Rose, you don't have to read, but I thought I would warn lol*****

**~ Crimson Petals ~**_  
><em>

_The evil in our desires typically does not lie in what we want, but that we want it too much.  
><em>_**John Calvin**_

I felt like a piece up for auction. Aro's merciless gaze trailed over my exposed form without the slightest hint of embarrassement. When he had guided me back against the rug I had expected him to take advantage of my vulnerable situation (I hadn't exactly been complaining – after all - it was alot better than satisfying his other – more sadistic – needs). However, I hadn't expected his passion to fizzle to this completely degrading inspection of my broken body. He stood royally by the bed, his eyes unblincking has he took in every inch of my skin – every scar, every freckle – it was as if he was memorising it, memorising it with a passion so fierce, you would think that he wanted to burn it into his mind for all eternity – maybe he did, but I wasn't in a position to argue either way.

"Sei Divina" He murmured, slowly tilting his head. "Un Angelo Caduto"

His beautiful words – though unknown - were like music to me, but I'd had enough - I could not take his scrutiny any longer – I could barely breathe as it was. Using what was left of my nerve, I pushed myself up onto my knees and shakily reached for a towel. His fingers were around my wrist before I'd even brushed the edgeing.

"Do not hide yourself from me, Rosellina" He said quietly, a small threat barely hidden beneath the surface.

"I don't understand" I muttered quickly, shaking my head. "I thought you wanted to -"

" - I know what you thought" He replied silkily. "But you have not earnt such a gratification just yet, dear one"

I frowned. "What?"

"You do not feel, Rose. From the off I have wanted to grant you two of life's greatest emotions - pleasure and pain – but to truely appreciate the latter, you must fully experience the first, must you not?"

I swallowed nervously. "I already _feel_, Aro"

Aro sadly shook his head. "No, my pet. Before you came here you lived your life as a zombie. So long have you buried your feelings that you have forgotten how to truly appreciate them. _I_ will be the one to reawaken your senses, Rosellina, but you must _earn_ your releases"

"You're mad" I realised suddenly, meeting his warped features with fear drenched orbs.

"No great genius has ever existed without a touch of madness" He chuckled arrogantly, dragging me to my feet.

I barely had time to scream as I was thrown violently onto the bed. My head hit the old oak with a sickening crack, and I reached blindly for a pillow as my vision swayed in and out of darkness.

"Please. _Please_ don't hurt me again, I'll be good – I swear!" I begged dramatically, covering myself with the plush pillow.

"But I am _helping_ you, Rosellina" He smiled kindly, stalking slowly towards the bed. "Don't you see? Before you came here you would have welcomed death as a lover, and yet now you fear it – as you so rightly should" He finished lightly, perching delicately at the edge of the mattress. "Tell me if I'm wrong, my sweet. Tell me and I will put an end to all of this"

But I had nothing. Nothing to argue away his point. I searched frantically for a reason; an idea, but I had _nothing_. My lips parted in protest, but only silence passsed from them – because, god help me – he was right. Since Roman I had become a shell, it was my coping mechanism – to force myself not to feel. I wouldn't have to deal with the messed up shit he'd created in my head, I wouldn't have to deal with _anything_. I had been a walking corpse, forced to bleed out my frustrations. Since Aro, I had felt, I had cried, I had bled, I had broke, I had become alive again – in a twisted sense of the word. Life in my stone tomb had been like passing through the circles of hell, but apart of me had enjoyed every minute of it. My mind had been perversed by grief and want – and now I was paying the consequences.

"I have earnt a release" I muttered almost silently, refusing to lift my gaze.

"You have? Why?" He questioned, his voice laced obviously with amusement.

My head snapped up. "Because I have suffered, its all I know now - and you _owe_ me!" I argued brokenly. Smiling nothing, if not indulgently, Aro looked away, and I desperately crawled up behind him. "Please?" I whispered quietly, placing my hands hesitantly upon his firm shoulders. "Show me something different?"

"Perhaps I do not wish to be so intimate with you" He answered softly, his tone was mocking – cruel. "Perhaps I am satisfied by my wife alone – I am afraid, my pet – that she is a deity that you could never dream of coming close to"

"Then why are you not with her?" I said shakily, trying to reclaim some of the confidence he'd knocked out of me. "Why are you here with me? Why are you _always_ here with _me_?"

He did not answer, and suddenly I yearned for his ability to read minds – it would make what I was about to do so much easier. Sliding my hands slowly up his shoulders, I gently took his hair between them, stroking my fingers through his slick curtain of black, before purposely brushing it to one side. My lips found his neck then, and I trailed them down from the sensitive part behind his ear, to the sculptured part where his pulse had once been. My teeth grazed his skin then, and my tongue darted out, savouring the sweetness of his flavours. Aro had not reacted thus far, not even when I had nibbled affectionately at his earlobe, and I realised I would have to work harder for his approval if I wanted anything in return.

Keeping one hand on his shoulder, I slid carefully from the bed to between his legs. Falling to my knees, I took the hand from his shoulder and wrapped my fingers tightly around the nape of his neck. I took myself closer and closer to his lips, until I could feel the coldness of his skin against my mouth. Still he did not react, he merely looked down at me expectantly while I hovered hesitantly behind my intent. Gathering my courage, I brushed my lips softly against his, nipping gently until his scent and flavour overwhelmed me and I began to devour him. Still he gave me nothing, he would not even hold me, and so – powered by my sudden yearning – I lowered my free hand to the need I could feel pressing against my abdomen. I petted heavily, finally earning an approving growl from my keeper's throat. He kissed me back then, and eager to earn more, I awkwardly removed his belt, and undid his trousers. I slid my hand inside, feeling the coldness of his need as I gently squeezed my grip along its length, slow at first, and then fast, until I earned a loud groan from Aro's lips. His shoved me from him violently then, and I hit the stone floor with a painful thud. However before I could protest he was on top of me, and I reached up to remove his shirt and jacket only to find that they were already gone, finally revealing his sculpture-like torso to me. I ran my hands over him greedily, only to - a moment later - have my wrists twisted painfully above my head.

"I think you have had your share, my pet, don't you?" He chuckled, lowering his mouth to my throat. "When a puppet tries to dance without her strings for too long it rarely ends well"

I was about to argue, but I had to quickly stifle a gasp as Aro's mouth suddenly latched purposefully onto my breast. I arched into him, biting down hard on my lip as a loud groan tried to pass. I could feel my need for him growing, and his fingers slithered helpfully into my sensitive spot – but it wasn't enough, already I needed more of him, and I whimpered beseechingly. "..._Aro_"

"Rosellina" He smiled, meeting my gaze. Slowly, he slid his hands to my hips, holding onto them firmly as he pressed himself tightly against me. "Do not hold back, my pet, I want to hear you – I want _everybody_ to hear you"

Far too gone to care, I nodded, crying out dutifully as he suddenly pushed into me. I whimpered happily as our hips moved as one, biting onto his shoulder to keep myself under control. It had been so long since I'd felt like this - _too long. _Since Roman I couldn't bare the thought of anyone _touching_ me, let alone giving myself to them – but Aro was different – he wasn't real. None of this was real. I didn't have to conform to societies expectations, I only had to willingly meet his – and that was far easier, despite my sorry circumstances. I groaned loudly as he suddenly hit deeper, and his grip on me tightened possessively. My body was in pain, and with each thrust the air was crushed from my lungs – but I didn't care – I was happy. In my dark, twisted make believe world, I was happy. My time with Aro was limited – I wasn't fool enough not to realise that – but I was determined to enjoy every minute.

As one we reached a rapturous crescendo, and the stone beneath me cracked. I laid with him amongst broken rubble and blood, and a contented sigh fell from my lips as I succumbed to sleep in the arms of my dark angel.

[-]

_(The Mind That Is Aro's)_

I closed my eyes contentedly, feeling the gentle rhythms of Rose's heart as my fingers trailed slowly up and down the curve of her spine. It had been centuries since I had touched another so intimately. Sulpicia – in her drug-like state – was not stable enough to be taken away from Corin for such trivial needs, and I had been forced over the years to put such carnal cravings to the back of my mind – my work was far more important. In a way, I supposed it was fate's way of playing a cruel joke – or that was how I had always seen it. I had wanted Sulpicia safe, guarded – and in my fight to protect her I had made her a prisoner in her own home. Corin – with her pleasure giving power – had always made sure that the wives were agreeable to their lifestyle, but it had come at a price – their ability to live life as one should.

In her sleep, my pet stirred – stretching out her body as she snuggled closer to me. I sighed heavily. I knew that realistically, life could not continue in this way. I had _responsibilities, _as Caius had so sourly put it, and yet the thought of not having my sweet Rosellina, caused me actual physical pain. It was dangerous the amount of power the girl held over me, if she were to ever realise, it could have a disastrous effect. I quickly pushed the unsettling thought to the back of my mind, but at the same time I did not like to leave myself vulnerable – I knew I would have to ponder what could be done.

"Aro?"

Her voice was as frail as a butterflies wings, no human would have heard – but she knew that. I looked down and smiled widely, softly brushing my fingers against her pale cheek.

"You are awake at last" I noted with amusement. "I had feared you would remain in slumber for an eternity"

"There were no nightmares" She answered frankly, resting chin and arms lightly upon my chest.

" - So I saw"

Biting her bottom lip, her eyes fluttered hesitantly to her fingernails, lingering in that moment until she once again found the courage to meet my gaze.

"How are you?" She wondered anxiously, her eyes swimming with a child-like fear.

I chuckled knowingly, but I would not waste such a fine chance to toy with her. "I am well, Rosellina – why should you ask?" Her body shifted awkwardly, and I fought back the urge to smirk.

"That wasn't what I meant, Aro – you know that" She whispered, once again finding interest in her cuticles.

"Do not pout, Rosellina" I chuckled lightly, tenderly tilting her chin. "Your efforts were most satisfactory"

A dainty frown creased her perfectly delicate fingers. "You say that like I am some common whore"

Relishing the quiet gasp that escaped her bruised lips, I flipped her expertly beneath me. My stance predatory, my smile possessive, I slowly lowered my mouth to her ear. "You are whatever I want you to be, my dear – that is the price, if you wish your heart to continue beating"

Brushing my lips lightly against her cheek, I met her gaze. Fearful as always, and yet it held a spark of logic that would suggest deeper goings on. I ran my fingers purposefully along her ribs, and sure enough I found that she was already searching the forgotten recesses of her mind for some form of intelligence that would comfort her. I scoffed inwardly. Silly little human.

"I will die soon enough anyway" She murmured quietly, sounding hurt. "Why demoralise myself in the process?"

My smile widened serenely. I found her seriousness utterly endearing – as if she really had a choice in such matters? Slowly - and refusing to release her gaze – I carefully slithered between her legs and abruptly slid myself inside her. I fought back a groan as a startled breath caught beautifully in her throat, and I lowered my lips once again to her delicate ear.

"Because you enjoy it" I purred, sliding in deeper as she eagerly squeezed her knees around me.

"_More_" She groaned, all previous pretence forgotten.

I pushed in harder, pulling her tighter against me. She cried.

"_More!"_

Something cracked, and she cried out again. I wasn't certain whether it was through pleasure or pain, but I did not care. All that mattered was that she reacted for me, just like a good puppet should.

She took a deep breath, securely wrapping her arms around my arctic shoulders. "..._More"_

_..._Yes. Such a good puppet.

_Covetousness is both the beginning and the end of the devil's alphabet - the first vice in corrupt nature that moves, and the last which dies.  
><strong>Michel de Montaigne<strong> _

**AN: Thanks guys! I know I didn't reply to my reviews this time, im really sorry to those who leant me their thoughts, I normally reply just before I put the next chap up, but I'm soooo tired lol. You guys know who you are, so cheers! Let me know what you think pleeeeeaaassseee xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	10. A Fragile Mind

**~ Crimson Petals ~**

_Two brothers sat in a barely lit room. The dark brother's features were frozen in a melancholic state – unchanged by time, never to be softened. The other brother, whose snow-like hair fell like a hood passed his shoulders – scowled – pure rage barely hidden beneath his perfect surface. _

"_Something must be done, Marcus – if not we will lose him" The fair one hissed, his scarlet eyes sparking violently in the firelight. _

"_No, Caius – there is no need" Marcus sighed, his voice strained from centuries of wallowing in silence._

" _- How can you say that! Did you not **hear** them! Aro has lost his mind! How could he even think of being with a human like that?"_

"_I warned him of the dangers, but he did not listen" Marcus continued quietly. "He will learn the hard way"_

"_You agree that we should destroy her, then?" Caius questioned fiercely, relaxing slightly._

"_There is no need" The sombre vampire repeated sadly, resting his elbows upon the arms of his seat. "Aro will kill her eventually – that is inevitable – let his obsession for the girl travel it's course, it will not be long now" _

"_I do not have such patience, brother!" He roared, a feral growl tearing apart Caius' god-like features as he flew up from his chair._

_Marcus wearily inclined his head. "I know"_

[-]

_"Or bid me go into a new-made grave,  
>And hide me with a dead man in his shroud -<br>Things that, to hear them told, have made me tremble -  
>And I will do it without fear or doubt,<br>To live an unstain'd wife to my sweet love."_

_**William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet, 4.1**_

[-]

_(The Mind that is Rose's)_

I kept my eyes closed as I woke from my tired slumber. I was sore, stiff - I did not remember ever being moved to the comfort of my bed, and yet it was there that I laid, splayed contentedly over Aro's chest whilst I began to lose myself in troubled thoughts. Was it wrong what I had done? To give myself so willingly to a being so dark, was surely evidence of a moralistically desiccant creature - but did that really matter when the company I kept was easily as desiccant? I pondered the notion for a while, in the end I frighteningly discovered that I simply didn't care.

"Why do you insist on feigning sleep, my pet?" Aro murmured gently. "Surely you realise that I can tell?"

"Am I not allowed to think?" I replied quietly, distantly circling my fingers over his chest.

Aro chuckled softly. "Perhaps – but what real use is it?"

"It keeps me grounded, for one" My fingers ceased their motions, and I fixed him with a look. "Perhaps you would prefer it if I didnot?"

"Nonsense! It is your thoughts that I find so enticing, Rosellina" He smiled widely, affectionately cupping my cheek.

"_Just_ my thoughts?" I wondered, suggestively straddling him as a small smile tugged playfully at my mouth. I crawled slowly forward until out lips were barely a hairs width apart, and Aro rested his forehead lightly against my own.

"You are in pain, dear one. Why is it you insist on creating more?" He asked, his tone sounding far more amused than concerned.

"Why do you enjoy playing me like a puppet?" I mused, running my hands slowly up his chest. "We all have our vices, Aro, they are to be indulged, not picked apart like some complex puzzle"

"Is that so?" He laughed lightly, sliding his hands slowly down to my hips.

I allowed him to guide me onto his already asserted need, sighing eagerly as I took all of him in me in one smooth glide. I saw him steady himself as I began to move my hips, finding pleasure in the fact that – for once – he was at _my_ mercy. I picked up my speed, and then slowed – filling the room with the musical sounds of our rapture. As we got closer to the crescendo, Aro's resolve quickly began to demolish, and his need became possessive – greedy – his hands slid up my spine as he pulled me tighter against him. I buried my face in his hair, biting back a cry as his nails drew rapturous scarlet lines slowly down my back. Our rhythms slowed, and our breathing evened – I knew my face was heavily flushed as I brought my gaze to his, and I envied his smooth pale profile, which had annoyingly remained undisturbed all through our debauched antics.

I rested my forehead wearily against his. "Was that satisfactory?"

"Quite" He replied hoarsely, pressing his lips in slow worshipful kisses slowly down the side of my neck. "You are a gem, my dear"

I closed my eyes as his teeth found my breast, gasping quietly with each gentle tease he possessed. I could already feel him hardening inside of me, and I wondered how long this could possibly continue before I would die through lack of food and water.

A thunderous knock caused us both to start, and I shared a worried look with Aro as his brother's enraged tones suddenly came hurtling in a steel whisper through the door.

"Twenty seconds, Aro, and I'm coming in!" He hissed.

I stared at the door in alarm, my heart beating unremittingly against my chest. The thought of the snowy-haired sadist being anywhere near me made my skin crawl.

"Aro -" I whispered pleadingly, but he merely shook his head.

Gently, he guided me off of him, and I watched on as an Aro shaped blur redressed himself with the various dark garments scattered around the room. He stopped suddenly – looking as if he had never undressed – and passed me a white nightgown. I hastily pulled it over my head, wincing loudly when my body reacted in protest. I slid carefully from the bed, holding onto the bedpost for support, as I readied myself for Caius' entrance.

Aro never answered the door, and his brother stormed in, looking like he had brought the rage of hell itself with him. His furious gaze met mine for a moment, and I shrunk further behind the post.

"To what do we owe this visit, dear brother?" Aro asked pleasantly, finally drawing Caius' gaze away from me.

"Do you have any idea how long you have been down here, Aro?" Caius hissed, his eyes burning fiercely through the gloom.

Aro smiled. "Time means so very little these days- "

"- A _month!" _He hissed. "A _month_ we have given you brother, and yet you show no signs of planning to destroy her. You assured me that this would not happen!" He roared, his hands clenched into tight fists at his side.

"_What?_" I whispered, my mind reeling from his sudden revelation. "It hasn't been _that_ long, its been a few days – nothing more!" I finished, my voice rising in panic. How was that possible? How could a few days become a month? I shook my head disbelievingly – my heart thumping harder against my chest - where had time gone?

"I warned you that your mind was frail, Rosellina" Aro answered gently, his expression becoming sympathetic. "At times your head would wander to a place that even _I_ could not hear"

I gazed around frantically, trying to grasp fragments of what I had apparently lost. "But the hypothermia...the corridors -"

"That was a couple of weeks ago, sweetling" Aro softly cut across.

Again I shook my head. It was insane! It made no sense, why had my memory betrayed me so? I realised frighteningly that my panic was settling in deeper, and my breath was getting harder and harder to catch. "No" I breathed unevenly, clinging to the bed post. "You're wrong!"

Caius made a loud impatient noise. "Enough of this, Aro! Dispose of her now, or I will! We have issues to address!"

Aro's gaze hardened. "Rose is _mine_, Caius – and I will dispose of her when I please. I do not recall ever challenging you on the humans you keep"

"Yes, but I do not _fuck_ them, Aro!" He growled, emphasising the word.

"Your pleasure in their pain is rooted to the same form of gratification, brother – so I would not judge too harshly if I were you" Aro answered lightly, gently clasping his hands.

Caius clicked his tongue, and his gaze once again fell on me, The force of it caused me to cower, and I pressed myself tighter against the bedpost. "Has it really been a month?" I whimpered quietly, barely able to meet his gaze – Aro cut across before he could answer.

"Leave, Caius – I will be up to see you shortly – but _leave_ now" He ordered, fixing his brother with an unwavering glare.

Caius' gaze flickered furiously between us, looking like he wanted nothing more than to tear my throat out, before he eventually growled in defeat. "This is beyond logic, Aro!"

He stormed from the room, leaving a broken bedpost in his wake. The broken wood narrowly missed me as it had come hurtling across the room, so by the time he had gone my nerves were shattered to pieces, and I slid defeatedly to the floor as I tried to make sense of everything in my head.

"How can it have been a _month_ – why didn't you say?" I whispered, tears staining my cheeks.

Sighing heavily, Aro slowly made his way over to me. "Rosellina, what good would it have done? You would have only been upset"

"Where as finding out from _him_ was so much better!" I yelled. I couldn't take it in. No matter how hard I tried nothing fitted into place, time, memories, thoughts – they were all my enemies now. Screeching pointlessly, I buried my face in my knees. "What's _wrong _with me?" I growled, clinging to the roots of my hair.

A sly chill met my skin, and Aro's hands were suddenly around my wrists, gently encouraging me to meet his gaze. He smiled softly. "Dear one, the mind is a fragile thing, do not pursue this – it will only make matters worse"

I threw myself at him, then. Wrapping my arms tightly around his neck as he was my life line – it was likely a good thing that he didn't need to breathe. After a moment of what I presumed had been shock; he enclosed me in his embrace, and I buried my face in his hair. Silent sobs raked through my body, and they were barely calmed by Aro's soothing mutterings of Italian. Shifting slightly, he cradled me in his arms, rocking us gently as his fingers travelled my skin.

"Sonno, piccola" He whispered, and leaned into him, allowing myself to finally succumb to the peculiar world that was dreams.

_**AN: **R&R!_

_Ahhh! Reviewers! How I love thee! Hope you all saw my replies, I really appreciated such positive feed back XD This story is going to be coming to a close soon, but I would love to hear what kind of story you guys would like next. Have a nice day xxxxx_


	11. The Broken Doll

**~ Crimson Petals ~**

_The tongue like a sharp knife... Kills without drawing blood  
>~ <em>**_Buddha_**

_(The Mind That Is Rose's)_

Over the past two years my life had become a Greek tragedy, I supposed it was only fitting that it ended as anguished as it had begun. The golden bath tap added a musical lilt to my painful exit, the clear water droplets hitting my crimson pool in a classical type fashion. I stared numbly at the ebbing ringlets of scarlet upon my wrists, happily feeling the pressure of life slowly leave me. I turned my head, giving the small dagger beside me a thankful smile – _soon_.

_**Two hours earlier...**_

"Don't leave" I mumbled sleepily, suddenly feeling my cushioned bed beneath my frail form.

"I did not mean to wake you, Rosellina" Aro murmured, lightly pressing his lips to my temple. "But I am afraid I must take my leave, otherwise I fear Caius will only return – and I only have so much patience"

I smiled despite myself. "When you put it that way..."

Aro chuckled, carefully rolling me onto my back. I opened my eyes.

"So perfect" He mused, slowly running his chilling hand along the length of my arm. "So fragile" His lips suddenly captured mine, and the embrace burned with a passion that was hard to come by in reality – yet more evidence that my imagination had finally had its way with me.

I linked my arms around his neck, pressing myself against him – a gentle moan managed to escape my lips before he slyly pulled away.

"Must you really go?" I pouted as he glided reluctantly towards the door.

"I will not be long, dear one" Aro smiled gently, pausing in it's wake. "Why do you not indulge in a quiet bath?"

I nodded.

"Excellent!" He beamed. "I will send Maria to assist you"

Then he was gone, and I was once again left alone to my thoughts, as I pondered on the moment when he would once again return to me. Aro had become my obsession, and I was no longer afraid to admit it, perhaps another indication of my gradual descent into madness.

[-]

Later a knock at the door sounded, and I wearily sat myself up against the pillows. "Hello?" I whispered timidly, pulling the quilt up with me.

"It is only me, child" Maria smiled, stepping through the door. "How are feeling now?"

" - Better, thank you"

Her subtly lined face creased happily. "Good. I feared that your mind may have finally succumbed to this dark place" She said softly, pausing at the end of the bed.

"No" I replied quietly. "I assure you, I am quite well"

"Well, I had hoped" She nodded, sitting herself beside me. "I bathed and fed you, but all one can do it pray – the rest is up to God. Stronger ones than you have lost themselves in this place"

"You seem okay" I pointed out, brushing back some fly away hairs.

Maria chuckled lightly. "Looks can sometimes be deceiving child – look at master Aro"

" - What do you mean?"

"Well" She began seriously. "On the surface he appears gentle and kind, and yet deep down he truly is an _evil_ man"

"Surely you would not risk saying such things about your master?" I cut in defensively, feeling ever so slightly angered by my apparent carer.

Maria shrugged lightly. "It hardly matters now"

"Why are you talking like this?" I asked, a slight edge piercing my tone. "Maria, are you okay?"

My gazed wandered over her worriedly. I couldn't help but feel her character was severely out of place. She was normally so kind – gruff – but kind. However, as I watched her I could not help but feel that there was a sudden darkness over her – perhaps one that had been barely hidden over the unhappy years.

"Oh, I am fine" She suddenly smiled kindly, gently patting my hand. "It's just that the past few weeks with you have truly bothered me, piccola. To see what you have gone through, and to know that I have played a part in your torment – it chills me to the bone"

I shamefully bowed my head. "It is nothing that I have not encouraged"

"Even when your mind was not your own?" The older woman pressed quietly, raising a dubious brow. "Did you give your consent then, piccola?"

I felt my stomach drop sickeningly. "What are you saying?" I whispered, grimacing as I teetered on the edge of understanding.

"Master Aro stayed with you the entire time, Rose – only leaving to feed. Do you not think that he found ways to occupy his time?"

Tears began to pour silently from my eyes. "He wouldn't" I murmured brokenly, shaking my head. "He wouldn't do that, he knows me, he wouldn't hurt me – not like that"

Maria frowned. "Why?"

I began to splutter an incoherent reply, but it was merely moments before I surrendered my argument. After all, why _wouldn't_ Aro hurt me? Was it not he, who mere hours before had held a heated discussion with Caius about his promise to destroy me? I began to shake silently as a small voice in the back of my head reminded me that you didn't hurt the people you love.

"How do you know?" I demanded, floods of tears staining my gaunt pale cheeks.

"I came by to care for you one evening. The two of you were in bed and he...well, it doesn't matter, but you had a right to know, piccola. You deserve to know the type of man you are giving your heart to. I cannot bare to sit by and observe your ignorance"

I sat there and thought about the aches and pains I had experienced - even now - still so fresh with every movement I took. A knew sickness took hold of me as I realised _why_ I had not healed.

"The truth is a cruel thing, don't you think?" I asked numbly, staring into the blazing fire at the foot of the bed. Each crackle of the flames danced mockingly through me as I felt myself begin to to sink.

"Truth is power, piccola" Maria answered darkly, gently squeezing my hand. In my peripheral vision I could sense her watching me, I could even detect the hint of a sad smile as her fingers lovingly stroked my face. "You really are a pretty little thing" She observed lightly, cupping my bony cheek. "I look at you and wonder whether my little girl would have grown up so lovely"

This caught my attention. "I thought you said you didn't have anyone? You told me that's what they liked about you"

"Well, it was a half truth" She smiled thinly. "My little girl was all I had. My Louisa"

"_Was?"_

"The Volturi didn't feel that Louisa fitted in with the grand scheme of things, so she was _removed_" Maria spat, bitterness and fury dripping thickly from every syllable. "At the time Aro had told me that they had arranged for Louisa to be taken to an orphanage somewhere, it was not until later that I had realised what they had done – I over heard a few of the guard _bragging_ over their sweet little desert"

My face blanched in horror. "Oh my god" I gasped, covering my mouth in disgust.

"- God has nothing to do with it" Maria continued quietly, slowly standing up from the bed. "And this is the man that you have allowed yourself to care for, to share your bed – you have given yourself to a monster, child. I wonder if in the end you will hope for redemption?"

"No!" I cried beseechingly, dragging myself off of the bed. "I didn't know, Maria – I swear I didn't. I could never -" I drifted off hauntingly, clinging to the wall for support as I watched her ghost sombrely toward the writing desk.

"You will be trapped here forever, child – he will never let you go" She noted tonelessly, pulling from the draw a long thin velvet box.

"What can I do though, Maria?" I begged desperately, stumbling towards her.

Like an angel she caught me shakily in her arms, gently guiding into my hand the box she had recently recovered from the old oak desk.

"Find peace" She smiled sadly, glancing thoughtfully at the bathroom door. "I will go and run you your bath"

I nodded numbly. Carefully prising open the dauntingly familiar box. Inside was my gift from Aro. The beautifully delicate dagger engraved with the initials R.W. - Rose Winter. Perhaps it was made for me in more ways than one?

[-]

_(The Mind That Is Aro's)_

I looked on with badly hidden boredom as I watched my brother pace the length of the feeding room. It would have normally been amusing to see Caius in such a state, but I wished to return to my sweet Rosellina – and his tyranny was taking up much valued time.

"Can you _now_ see the implications?" He thundered, finally ceasing his furious movement. In truth I had barely been paying attention, but I nodded briefly, which was presumably the outcome that he had wished for. "Were you even listening?" He hissed, obviously _unf_ooled by my feigned interest.

"Yes, yes" I waved off dismissively, resting my ankle upon my knee. "But it does not matter, for I have come to a new conclusion which I believe will suit each of us well"

"What?" Caius asked flatly, his eyes narrowing into suspicious slits.

"I will simply have to grant Rose immortality" I answered lightly, subtly shrugging my shoulders.

"You can't be serious" Caius challenged, and for the first time since I had entered the room, he acknowledged our other brother. "Marcus, make him see sense"

"I will not be involved with this" Marcus sighed, sounding his usual pessimistic self. I smiled.

"You see, Caius" I beamed. "You are simply being difficult"

"No I am not, Aro! You cannot simply turn every human you have an attraction to. What about Sulpicia, what about _you_ – I believe that it was _you_ who told me that it would not suit to have Rose as an equal. Is your mind truly so fickle?"

"Peace, brother" I sighed, briefly pinching the bridge of my nose. "I am allowed to change my mind, am I not? As for Sulpicia...I think we both know _any_ form of relationship with either of our wives would prove challenging, if not impossible, don't you?"

Caius blinked. "That...you...you can't just..." He spluttered into incoherency, and my smile only widened.

"Excellent!" I grinned, jumping up from my seat. "Now that we have all agreed, I believe I have some business to attend to. Good evening, brothers"

_Aro merrily vacated the room, and as the large doors moaned to a close Caius furiously turned to Marcus looking anything but happily content. "You know, sometimes I feel like nobody around here listens to a damn word I say!"_

_Groaning, Marcus slowly leant up from his seat. "Sorry brother, did you say something?"_

_Caius growled. "Never mind"_

[-]

_(The Mind That Is Rose's)_

The door clicked shut behind me, and I carefully slid into the tub – eager to feel the warm water wrap itself around my broken body. For a brief moment I pondered the shining dagger that I held in my hand. Could I really do this again? Could I really live with myself if I didn't? I didn't want Aro anywhere near me, that much was certain, but I small part of my mind understood that he could easily manipulate me back round to his way of thinking. Even now, after everything I had learned, I a part of me still yearned for him, for his touch, for what he could make me feel. Maria was right, unless I wanted to remain trapped in this dark circle of hell forever, I would have to act. I would follow my brother on a tide of crimson. I took a steadying breath, shakily raising the dagger to my wrist. This wasn't a life anyway. Countless times I had informed myself that I was twisting reality, living a non-life, this would simply be my way out – finally I would be able to sleep without the nightmares claiming me. Pure and eternal peace. I smiled then, pressing the thin metal along the length of my artery. I stifled a cry, but didn't waste time as I repeated the action on the other wrist. I grimaced as I rested the knife on the edge of the bath – laying back as I waited for my maker to claim me.

Over the past two years my life had become a Greek tragedy, I supposed it was only fitting that it ended as anguished as it had begun. The golden bath tap added a musical lilt to my painful exit, the clear water droplets hitting my crimson pool in a classical type fashion. I stared numbly at the ebbing ringlets of scarlet upon my wrists, happily feeling the pressure of life slowly leave me. I turned my head, giving the small dagger beside me a thankful smile – _**soon**_.

_Peace, above all things, is to be desired, but blood must sometimes be spilled to obtain it on equable and lasting terms.  
>~ <strong>Andrew Jackson<strong>_

_(The Mind That Is Aro's)_

I happily glided my way along the vast corridors. I was patircularly eager to see my sweet Rosellina. I just hoped that she would not be opposed to joining me as an immortal. I quickly shook off the negative thought. I had seen in her mind how much she was becoming to dote on me – a most desired outcome. No, there would be no trouble, everything would go just as it should. I entered the dungeons; and as if in mocking answer to my words, the scent of blood suddenly filled my senses. I stopped, trying desperately to get a hold of myself as I took in the sweet scent. It was Rose, and the aroma was far too potent to rise from her simple wounds.

I rushed onwards in a panic, breaking into her room mere moments after my realisation. I found her in the bathroom. Her tiny pale form floating hauntingly in a bath of scarlet. I flew forward, determinedly fighting the burn in my throat as I pulled her from the water.

"My sweet, Rosellina!" I muttered hoarsely. "What have you done?"

I ran my fingers softly over her face, I crushed my lips to hers, I pulled her tight against my body, but nothing could change the fact that I could hear no heartbeat. Nothing could change the fact that the open wounds on her wrists now ran dry. A glitter of silver, and I caught sight of the dagger I had given her, a new feeling of anger and resentment filling my every fibre.

"Why!" I growled, resting my forehead against hers. "You pathetic, stupid human, why?"

"Because of you"

My head whipped round, and a frown creased my features as I caught sight of the doorway. "Maria, how long have you been there? Why were you not with Rose!" I hissed, flitting to my feet. I surveyed the middle age woman with open rage. I expected her to cower in fear, murmur me sweet nothings of her sincerest apologies, but she said nothing, and nor did she cower. She smiled, and I fought hard not to allow my rage to get the best of me. I quickly digressed. "What did you say before?" I demanded in a deadly whisper.

"I said – because of you – little Rose could not bare the idea of an eternity with a monster" Maria said softly, glaring at me suddenly with open hate. I had never seen the likes of it from her before, it caused me to stop and ponder.

"She was fine when I left" I pointed out quietly, my eyes narrowing into suspicious slits. "What did you say, Maria?"

"Nothing that wasn't true – _master_. She couldn't bare the idea of you – the _real_ you – being anywhere near her. So I gave the child a gentle push in the right direction for her own salvation"

"You knew her mind was fragile, Maria" I growled threateningly. Before I knew it my calm front had evaporated, and I had the elder human in a vice like grip by the throat, pinning her up mercilessly against the wall as the venom pooled in my mouth.

"Eye for an eye, Aro" She half choked, scratching pointlessly at my hand. "You took what was dear to me, so I took what was almost dear to you – the fact that its taken this long just shows what kind of being you really are"

Before I could stop myself my hand reflexively squeezed and her neck snapped like a twig in my grasp. Unbothered, I dropped her lifeless carcass to the floor. However it irritated me that I had seen nothing in Maria's thoughts to suggest revenge, she had hidden her ideas well, but _I _should have realised surely? Was this the price I was to pay for foolishness? My eyes fell disappointedly on Rose and a pain shot cruelly across my chest. It was not one of lost love, but of something else – like a drug addict being told that all of the heroine had suddenly disappeared from the world. I collapsed to my knees at her side, pulling her delicate body into my arms. I kissed her, pressing my mouth fiercely to her lips as I thought of devouring her. I would have Rose with me always, one way, or another. Moaning for the release, my teeth latched desperately onto her neck, the fire in my throat dulling as the impossibly sweet remains of her nectar lapped lusciously over my tongue. I groaned loudly, feeling her feather like bones crush beneath me as I fell on top of her.

"_**Il mio petalo cremisi, con la morte sarai sempre"**_

_Aro felt no grief, no sadness for the loss of Rose's life. He felt robbed, angered by her betrayal, as his obsession clawed furiously at the maddened corners of his mind. His selfish, arrogant ways will perhaps one day be his own undoing...but only time will tell as his madness claims the remains of what he sees as rightfully his._

_I took birth as a human and even you did too.. But sadly I do not know from where our paths diverted...And so I condemn myself to this eternal darkness, hoping that one day you will follow_

_**~ Unknown**_

_**~ FIN ~**_

_**AN: **Thank you so much to everyone that followed this story. I'm sorry if you did not like the ending, but I do not think that this was ever going to be a story with a happy conclusion, even if Rose had lived it would have ended in sadness, thus is the truth behind real life unfortunately. I am whole heartedly thankful to all my reviewers:_

_**CurlyFries**_

_**Moonlight**_

_**Lil Vampire**_

_**Dani Jones**_

_**Kassandra**_

_**King of Truands**_

_**Tapdancinpenguin**_

_**EllaElla**_

_**But I would really like to dedicate this story to Petals Open To The Moon – whose stories I utterly adore – and whose writing inspired me to pen a much darker tale. Thank you.**_

_I hope you enjoy my next Fanfic: Blood Line: The Becoming, as much – although it will perhaps be a little more of a lighter read. Hugs and Kisses Chickens!_

X x x x X


End file.
